Dead Attack
by FangirlTrash13
Summary: "Death Shrouded The Road Ahead; None Of Us Could Predict Whether We'd Escape It Or If It Would Capture Us In Its Clutches." Streets drenched in a thick coat of blood, gentle pattering of running footsteps against the concrete, blood curdling screams echo through the city, all as the dead run amok. To the leftover survivors, it's like the underworld was brought upon our world.
1. Chapter o1: Origin

†Chapter o1: Origin†

* * *

_My, my, what a terrible girl you are…_

_ Hey, kiddo, you know that I will always love you, right…?_

_ …_

The sky was blurry when my eyes opened. Clouds of gray swirled overhead, pushing and pulling to form various shapes against the blindingly blue background. I reached out to it with squinted eyes, stretching my fingers to the world above as if I were able to grab ahold. Sighing in defeat, my hand dropped against the flat of my stomach and my eyes fluttered shut once more. A gentle breeze came across the roof, rustling my short, silver locks, the breeze held a sour scent.

It was another day.

The door to the roof slammed against the concrete wall as it was whipped open, judging by the gust of wind it created, it narrowly missed me. Laughter echoed across the roof—slackers, not that I really had much room to talk. Peering through my thick lashes, I found no surprise; it was none other than the new transfer student, Subaru Arai and his small gang of lackeys, Kai Yashushi, En Takahara, and Tomoe Ando. Student prodigies or so the teachers say.

Out of the group of four, Subaru had the closest appearance to that of an honor student's. The others donned piercings, scars, and donned casual clothing instead of the uniform. Subaru held warm, chocolate brown eyes, a flawless olive skin tone, glasses, and a head full of short, messy brown curls. Kai had cold, blue eyes, a pale skin tone, and disheveled blonde hair. En had dark green eyes, a tan skin tone, and long, black hair that he tended to keep held in a ponytail. Tomoe had dark eyes, it was hard to tell their true color, a light olive skin tone, and messy light brown hair that fell in his face more than half the time. They were _adorable_ some might say, apparently looks can hide the monsters that lurk beneath.

Despite that innocent looking exterior on their leader, dark and crude intentions lurked. Subaru Arai was a disturbing high school student that only supported his female schoolmates at Takahasi High in his sick little sex game. He then would dump them, knocked-up, used and being from a family with a good reputation and a prodigy, no one believes them. Poor girls, made to look like nothing more than liars and sex-craved whores.

How sickening.

"You're joking, right Su-kun? I mean, how could someone like her go after someone, well…Like you?" En questioned, folding his hands behind his head.

A laugh. "Nope, it's true. The council president, Sakura Yasushi, totally went for it. I have to say, she surprised me. There's no way I'd have thought she'd be into some pretty kinky crap. You should've seen it." Subaru gave En a wave of his hand.

"I almost feel bad for you Kai. Your sister's nothing but a dirty skank." Tomoe snickered into the back of his sleeve covered hand.

Kai scoffed, avoiding eye contact with the other boys. "She's a grown woman practically, a senior here. She's heading off to a college in Tokyo soon. It's not my problem."

"Women are such simple, pathetic creatures."

I couldn't contain myself. Dark laughter escaped my lips before I could stop myself. They all whirled around, back to the railing and stared, they had the shocked almost ashamed look when their mother catches them red-handed. "My, my, quite an interesting conversation." I climbed to my fight, dusting off my uniform, a white, button up blouse and a black, red, and gray plaid skirt with white leggings. "C'mon _Su-kun_ tell me more, I'm intrigued."

"Su-kun…It's Knight, from Class 1-B." En nudged Subaru in the side.

That creep didn't miss a single beat. "Ah! Knight-san! My apologies, I'm gravely sorry that you had to overhear such a disturbing tale. Please, forgive us." Subaru flashed me a faux warm smile. Most girls would have melted and told him sweetly 'I forgive you' before heading back to class. Then again, most girls wouldn't be skipping class. And, I wasn't like most girls.

"Save it," I growled. "I should cut off that thing you use more than your brain and stitch it to your forehead! Maybe then everyone will finally see you for the dickhead you truly are."

The boys' jaws unhinged like that of a snake's, and Subaru's hands unconsciously went to cover, to shield himself. "You're all sick." I hissed.

"Hag…" Tomoe muttered, and you'd have to be rather dense not to know that was a jab at my hair color.

Within mere seconds, I was in his face, hands buried into his shirt collar, tugging him down to my height. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born, you pathetic son of a—"

A scream shattered the tense atmosphere around us.

Subaru and the gang gazed over their shoulders, Kai whispered, "What the hell?"

I blinked, pinching my brows together in confusion. I released Tomoe, pushing past him to the rail to gaze down. A mistake. My breath hitched high in my throat and my emerald green eyes widened substantially at the gruesome scene below. My knees buckled, and I grasped the rail tightly, it rocked slightly. "I-is this for real?" En choked out, visibly quivering in place.

Below was a rather unbelievable sight. There was a man, further out on the walk, sprawled out on the ground as if he'd been shoved. He was a sickly shade of gray, blood running from his eyes and pooling from around his mouth. My eyes trailed from him to two girls. One of the girls had thrown herself over the other's stomach, crying into her folded arms. She was a student, both of them, they wore our school uniform. The one being cried over was on her back, staring lifelessly up at the sky. There was a pool of crimson beneath her.

"N..Nee-chan?" Kai breathed, now standing directly beside me. I looked at him; his face mirrored the meaning of horror.

"Shit!" Tomoe shouted, kicking the rail, I jerked and the nausea only grew with the rattling of the metal that kept me from a three story fall. "Why the hell aren't the police answering? This number can't be this damn popular!" His dark eyes never left the sight.

I closed my eyes and looked back to Sakura and her friend. She was probably trying to make a quick escape from the humiliation of being made a liar and whore thanks to Subaru's endeavors. Anger bubbled up within me as I trned to face Subaru, twisting my hands into the fabric of his shirt. I opened my mouth to curse him, tell him that it was all his fault that Sakura had met such a fate, that if he hadn't hurt her she'd still be alive. But, when I saw the look on his face, I froze. His face…It was twisted up into fear, horror, pain, sorrow…Regret. I closed my mouth, but didn't release him, instead I tightened my grasp until my knuckles were bleached white and glared at the ground.

Why? Why was this happening?

"She…She moved." I feel the vibration of Subaru's words through my hands.

"What?" I'm quick to look down to Sakura and her friend.

People tend to say…When something tragic happens, it moves in slow motion. No…It happened quickly. In moments, Sakura had tangled her hands into her friend's hair, tugging the screaming girl forward and tearing into her shoulder. I looked to the man before, he'd also began to make his way back down the walk to Sakura's friend who was screaming even louder. "OH MY GOD!" En screamed, tripping over a rise in the concrete, falling onto his rear and taking off towards the door.

The other three did not follow.

I stopped breathing. The world seemed to be spinning, my stomach churning, my ears burning, her screams raking at the back of my fragile skull. What…What was this? Why was this happening? Why…Are they eating her?!

"What the fuck?!" Tomoe dropped his cell, the device clattering the ground, the screen shattering.

Kai held his head in his hands and laughed. "This…This can't be happening right? Saku-nee is dead, she can't be eating Mina-chan! Haha, right?!" He turned to me, a look in his eyes I couldn't quite place. It was like a mix between insanity and panic.

I…I didn't know anymore. Tomoe pulled him back by the arm and turned him to look at him, he was scared as well. "Kai, kid, you gotta calm down."

"Calm down…Calm down?! How the _fuck_ am I supposed to calm down?! Your sister isn't down there eating her best friend! You," he whirled around and jabbed a finger at Subaru, "it's all your fault!"

Subaru cast his gaze downward. I inaudibly inhaled and stepped between them. "Kai. He already feels like shit. Stop. " _I can't believe I'm defending him._ "We need to call the police."

"I tried. No one is answering. All it keeps saying is that it's busy. Like, how many people could be dying all at once? Jesus." Tomoe ran a shaky hand throw his hair.

"Shit.." _Well, there goes plan A._

"What about the security guard? Or even the principal?" Subaru asked, gesturing with his hands. "If we can get some kind of authority it would help. Even keep other students inside until we _can_ get ahold of the police."

I nodded. "You guys go ahead."

Tomoe grabbed Kai's wrist and lead the boy the door, Subaru paused at the door to look at me and then left. I took another glance down. Mina, as Kai had called her…Was unrecognizable. I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat and I immediately clamped a hand down over my mouth to keep from throwing up. _Shit…What is this?_ I turned away, swallowing hard, the bitter taste left in my mouth and jogged down the stairs.

I made my way for the Mr. Takahasi's—the principal's office. Subaru was already there, I guess Kai and Tomoe went to go find the security guard. "Please," I heard him say when I opened the door, "you have to let me speak with Takahasi."

"Sorry, Arai, but there is really nothing I can do, he's in a meeting right now."

"Is it in his office?" I stepped forward, she blinked, clearly startled and then narrowed her eyes. I didn't have a fabulous reputation with the secretary, big whoop.

"Yes." She said coldly.

"That's all we need to know." I said. "Come on Arai."

Subaru blinked, but didn't waste time to follow. The secretary made an attempt to call after me, and when it failed she jumped from her chair, but I'd already slammed open the office door. Mr. Takahasi sat behind his desk, leaning forward, hands clasped together beneath his chin. He was in his early fifties with messy salt and pepper hair, very few wrinkles, rather handsome it was no surprise he had staff members after him. On the other side was a female, probably a parent or a teacher I hadn't met before.

"Mr. Takahasi, this is urgent."

"I'm so sorry sir, I tried to keep them out. I told them you were in a meeting."

"Knight, please, not now, I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"Sir, you don't understand how important this is. If you don't listen to us, you're risking everyone's lives in this school."

Mr. Takahasi looked to the woman and sighed, "What is it then?"

"Sakura Yasushi and MinaYamanaka were attacked by an unknown citizen. Sakura did not make it, but Mina did. Sakura sat up though, and started eating her."

Mr. Takahasi sputtered. "Knight were you skipping class on the roof again? Please don't tell me you started hanging out with druggies as well?"

"No! You gotta believe me!"

"It's true, "Subaru piped up, "I saw it too. We thought by coming to you, you'd be able to place Takahasi High under lockdown until we're able to inform the police of our current situation."

Takahasi sighed. "Raeven, please don't tell me that you've gotten Arai wrapped up in your little stunts as well. I can't believe this…"

"But, sir—"

"Please, I have a meeting."

"Reigi—"

"Raeven Knight and Subaru Arai, leave this instant!"

The secretary escorted us from the room, shutting the door. "I'm ashamed Arai, this isn't a first with Knight, but you too?"

"Oh, cram it down a rabbit hole." I narrowed my eyes. She glared and sat down in her seat with a huff, returning to work.

Subaru and I stepped into the hall. "Great, now what? We've got two, possibly three fucking cannibals outside our school doors waiting to be let in. How the fuck is this shit actually happening? First off, doesn't this only happen in movies, secondly, why the hell do these people hate you so much?"

I put my hands on my hips and rolled back on my heels. "Reigi—er, Takahasi isn't that bad. He's kind of like a father figure to me here at school. He puts up with my bull crap. Wicked witch of the west in there doesn't like me whatsoever, if you ask me she's got a teeny bit of a yandere thing going for her."

"You're an idiot."

"Fuck off, man-whore."

Subaru opened his mouth to retort when the bell rang.

School was out.

And they were all going to die.

"We have to do it."

"What? Do what?"

"We have to stop them ourselves! If Takahasi and that old hag won't believe us, we have to do something about it ourselves."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Got a better plan, _genius?_"

"We can find Kai and Tomoe, maybe they got the security guard."

"Who knows how long that'll take?"

"Better than charging in and winding up dead!"

"Fine. I'll do it myself since you're so chicken-shit!"

I took off into a sprint, leaving Subaru calling my last name for me to stop. I had to do something. I had to stop these idiots from leaving the school building before…We all were killed.


	2. Chapter 2: Comrades and a Plan

†Chapter 2†

* * *

The halls were absolutely empty as I ran through the school, not a single thing could be heard, except my knee high, black convers against the white marble floor. "Man, I know I'm a terrible student and whatnot, but why don't people ever listen to me?!" I shouted, taking a sharp turn around the corner.

I darted towards the front of the building, in hope that it wasn't too late. Yeah, sure I had no friends and everyone didn't like me, but I was trying to save all of their butts from being torn to shreds like that girl.

At the thought of her, my stomach heaved and I burst into the bathroom door beside me, running to the stalls. I bent over the toilet and did what I've wanted to do since this whole thing started and it wasn't cry.

When finished, I pushed myself back up and wiped my mouth. I turned around and started out the bathroom. I looked up and down the hall, hearing faint screams. "Stupid idiots!"

I ran down the hall on my path before the bathroom. The thing was, when I reached the room, everyone was rushing back into the school, yelling and screaming to get the heck out of the way. I made my way through the crowd, a girl collapsing at my feet.

People tried stepping on her. I kicked one in the face, helping her up and at the same time, another pair of hands helped me. I looked up, finding a guy with pure white hair that covered his left eye, his right eye showing a light blue.

"I assume you're the Raeven we've heard so much about on the intercom." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." I said, helping the girl to her feet, dusting her off, only to realize how dang long her hair was!

It was raven black and reached her waist! Whoa, that was a lot of hair! "So, let me guess you guys found the zombies?"

The girl nodded, but didn't speak. I looked over them and realized that the dumb students left the freaking doors wide open. I pushed the girl to the guy and ran for the doors, slamming them shut in the zombie's face.

The door thumped against my back, the glass shattered on both sides of me and I tried hard not to scream like a little girl. I grabbed my sheathed katana started to whack away the hands. "Don't freaking touch me!" I shouted, their bones snapping under the pressure of my attacks, but they kept coming.

How were they so powerful? There were only…three, four! Okay now, who the heck got bitten?! I ducked under their bloody hands and clicked the lock, backing up into the other two. Whoa, what were they still doing here?

"Come on! We have to get out of here, that won't hold them for long." I said, moving around them and heading for the other set of doors that lead deeper within the building. "Well, don't just wait for them to take a chunk out of you, come on!"

The two nodded and followed after me, the white haired one with a happy smile. Glass shattered again and I saw one deciding to be smart and climb through the glass. I slammed the second set of doors shut and looked around for something to block it with.

The raven black haired girl handed me something. "Good, this'll work." I said, and shoved it between the handles, blocking the door.

I jumped back, bumping into the silver haired guy, when the dead girl from earlier slammed against the door. "Come on, I don't want to end up dinner." I said.

"I agree." The guy said.

Man, just a question, who the freaking-frack was I working with?! I didn't even know these people, okay, so I don't know half of the people within this school, but what do you expect, I just transferred a month ago.

"By the way, who are you guys?" I finally asked, before I went insane due to that question.

"Oh, I'm Tomoaki Martin." The white haired one said, still smiling down at me, does he ever see that we're in danger?

The raven haired girl had a serious look on her face as she said, "Lexi Night."

"Heh, reminds me of my last name, Raeven Knight, transfer student, at your service." I said, smirking over my shoulder.

To be truly honest, it was kind of creepy that these guys were sticking with me. No one tried to stick with me, they just turned their heads and ignored me. Okay, yes, I was a liar, a prankster, and somewhat of a delinquent, but hey, I've always been one, even in America.

"So, Raeven, where are we heading to?" Tomoaki asked me, close behind me and I could hear cheer in his tone.

I stopped and laughed nervously. "Sorry," I said, scratching the back of my head. "I have no clue."

Lexi and Tomoaki stared at me, but I didn't return their stares. Then, I heard it; glass shattering from the other side of the building, dang, these people are just too silent for their own good, especially if I can hear something on the other side of the dang building.

Well, it was either that or the building had an echoing problem. "Ha! We need weapons, that's what we need" I shouted, turning to face the two.

I paused for a moment, where the heck were we going to find weapons? I placed my hands on my hips and looked up to the ceiling. "But where are we going to find weapons?"

"There's a closet in the gym, we can go there and search for anything useful." Lexi said.

I nodded, turning back around, only to find a girl with silver hair and green eyes, turning the corner, and standing not too far from us. We stared at one another for a moment. "Who're you?" I asked, although I've seen her around the school before.

She looked hesitant before saying, "Izumi." Was all that she said.

"So did you get bitten?"

No answer. I sighed and looked to Tomoaki and Lexi. "Well, let's going, shall we?"

"Sure." Tomoaki said, and started down the hall with Lexi, except he had skip in his step, dude he was weird.

I followed them, but stopped next to Izumi. "You coming or not?"

Izumi glanced at me before turning sharply on her heel and following after the other two. I was about to follow when I heard distant moaning down the hall. "Heh, looks like those mothers found us."

"They don't know when to give up do they?" Tomoaki asked, glancing over his shoulder, grinning.

"Wait until I find out their weaknesses, I'll kick their butts!" I shouted.

Izumi just stared at me, before turning her gaze forward. I looked forward as well, dang that was cold. We ran through the halls, making our way to the gym.

There we were, in a school, about to be eaten by zombies, running for our lives, without a real plan and each other. "By the way, what are we going to do after we get weapons?" I asked.

"We can look for anyone uninfected and get out of here." Lexi said, although her voice was pretty soft.

I nodded, scratch that we had a plan, a very sketchy one, but oh well. "Alright, let's get going." I said, smirking.

* * *

**Ah, I've fixed it now! I hope you enjoy chapter two, and please let me know of any mistakes within characters or the story and I'll change it! By the way, I'm still accepting OC's. Please don't forget to Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: More Survivors

†Chapter 3†

* * *

We were running through the halls calmly, even though deep down, I was totally freaking out! Who wasn't, it was the apocalypse! Okay, so it appeared that Tomoaki wasn't, I mean the guy looked like he could have skipped down the flipping hall!

I stopped for a moment, taking off my dark green beanie and ran a hand through my gray hair. Yes, I have grayish hair, but no, I'm no old hag. The others stopped and looked at me for a moment. "Is everything alright, Rae?" Tomoaki asked.

Okay, who gave him permission to…You know what, never mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys can go on ahead. I want to get an extra look to see if anyone is still here, we can meet up back here if you'd like."

"Sounds good, be safe Raeven." Lexi said, dang, she was too serious and she was smaller and far cuter than I was.

"See you later, Rae." Tomoaki smiled, giving me a friendly wave and I put my hand up in response.

Izumi lingered for a moment, before nodding and following after the others. I dropped my hand to my side, before turning in the direction of which we came from. I pulled my beanie back on my head and readjusted my katana on my back.

I wondered how many people had been turned? How many people made it alive? I sighed. This time, I walked down the hall, if any zombies were down here, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

Turning the corner, I found nothing, but a deserted hallway. I thought about Mr. Takahasi, what was going on with that guy? Was he alive? "Tch, why should I care?" I muttered, but I did care for that old man.

I stopped outside a classroom, listening to the deafening silence. Man, it was killing me, I couldn't even hear the zombie's hungry moans at this point. Taking a deep breath, I slid open the door, finding nothing.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Sighing, I exited into the hall, sliding the door shut. Man, where were all of the students? I walked further down the hall. Then, I heard it, a soft moaning coming from further down the hall. I walked closer, although my heart told me it was a bonehead idea.

When I came to the end of the hall, I stood against the wall, beside the stairwell. Carefully, I peeked around the corner, finding a dead secretary and a zombie Mr. Takahasi chomping on her. I turned away, feeling sick all over again.

I moved away, covering my mouth, but my sheath knocked into the wall, making a slight 'click'. Mr. Takahasi stood, moving up the stairs. I stopped. Holy snapperoni! What was I going to do?!

Abruptly, a hand shot out and dragged me into a nearby classroom, sliding the door shut softly. I blinked looking up, staring up at a guy short blond hair that looked dyed and dark black eyes. And I looked back down and he was covering both my mouth and nose.

I watched as Mr. Takahasi moved past the door. When I was sure that the coast was clear, I stomped on his foot, having him let go. I spun around on my heel, about to spin kick him in the head, but her caught my ankle and twisted me around, having me face the inside of the room.

Quickly, I moved back for a punch, ignoring the sharp pain in my ankle and he released my ankle, catching my fist. "Well, I'm not sure who's more dangerous, you or those zombies out there." He nodded at the door.

"Want to find out?" I asked.

"Hm, a fight, possibly."

"Will you brats stop arguin'?" A voice asked.

I looked over my shoulder, finding a tough looking, husky man with short, slicked back brown hair and brown eyes and wearing our high school security officers uniform. Oh yeah, I've definitely seen this guy around, sometimes catches me skipping when there money involved and a lot of times, he ignores me.

"Who're you guys?"

"Shouldn't you answer first kid?" The man asked.

"Raeven, Raeven Knight. I'd think you'd know me by know after those times you dragged me back to class after getting a raise in pay."

He glared at me, before saying. "You've got a loud mouth."

"Tch, whatever, if you think I'm so annoying than why save me? Why not feed me to the old man out there?"

"If that'll make ya shut up." He said.

I felt my blood boiling. "I introduced myself, now it's your turn. Otherwise, I'll move on and get to the other survivors and get the heck out of this building and leave ya'll for dead."

"Alright, calm down." The blond said. "I'm Hiro Hideachi."

"Lars Smith, but you can call me The Warden."  
"What you're in charge of this whole operation?"

"Darn right."

I turned on my heel, heading for the door. "I'm leaving, good luck with flesh eating zombies."

Apparently Lars didn't like my statement, cause his nightstick was shoved right between my shoulder blades. "Now listen here, I don't like your attit-"

The door slammed open, well more like to the floor and whacked Hiro in the back, and he jumped forward towards us. Right there in front of us were about three zombies and apparently, one of Subaru's goons had joined the dead.

I back up, but flinched when I realized that Lars's nightstick was still stuffed in between my shoulder blades. "Stupid zombies, they're drawn in by sound." Lars spat.

"Wish ya would've told me that earlier and I would've left quietly." I hissed under my breath.

I stopped glaring at him though when I got an I'll-kill-you look from Lars. "Alright." Hiro laughed under his breath.

Were all of the people I met this weird, first Tomoaki and now these two, who was next? One of the zombies started for us, I grabbed my katana off my back, unsheathing. I thought I heard Hiro whisper, "Cool." I wasn't sure though, probably not.

All I knew was, I was the only one well-armed in a group of three against three zombies. Man, I was ultimately screwed. I had a feeling I was going to die, unless some miracle happened and fast!

* * *

**Chapter 3! I added two more OC that were submitted and I hope I got their personality right! If not, those who submitted these two new OC please PM and tell me what needs to be changed. If you're OC has not shown up yet, don't worry, they will. Yes, I am still accepting some more OC's I think I'm good with the ones from the high school, so if you'd be able to submit me someone that can be met outside the school, please do. If not, I'll try and fit them in. Please don't forget to review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Long Day

†Chapter 4†

* * *

I've never felt so screwed in my whole entire life. The zombies were closing in and Lars wasn't letting me back up. I had my katana aimed out at the three, and I recognized all three of them. One was Mr. Takahasi, the other was Subaru's goon, Hisashi, and the third was the girl who usually sits in front of me when I'm in class, Himiko.

"Okay, am I going to do all the work or are you both going to help me?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"What do I get out of it?" Lars asked.

I glared. "Listen up, it's the freaking ap-" I was cut off when Mr. Takahasi grabbed my arm.

As a reflex, I kicked him in the stomach, slicing off his arm. Okay, the kicking was a reflex, the katana thing, no, but when he grabbed me and tried to take a big bite out of me, it kind of became one. I may look good, but I don't taste that way.

"Alright, some action." Hiro said, and I could've sworn I saw him smiling.

He came charging up to a zombie a bat in hand and smashed its head in. Adios Hisashi, you will be missed. Yeah, I feel bad about his death, but he was a selfish punk, so I don't think I'd miss him as much

I blinked, wait a minute, he had an effing bat?! Since when?! Shaking my head, I darted for Mr. Takahasi, who was already back on his feet. I stopped though, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill this guy, although he totally got on my nerves and looked down on me when I pranked; he was like a father to me.

My heart was pounding as he reached for me, but I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes. I heard something whistling in the air and then there was silence, not to mention blood on my face. When my eyes opened, I saw Mr. Takahasi and the other two lying on the ground, dead, well even deader. I looked up and saw a girl with black hair, longer than Lexi's that went down to her thighs, bright blue eyes, wearing an A-Line dress, and headphones hanging around her neck

She was holding daggers in between her fingers and standing right in the open doorway. "I'll be taking these back."

The girl walked over to the dead bodies and plucked her daggers out of their head. Since when did everyone carry weapons around with them to school? Okay, yeah, I did, but it was my thing and I've never killed anybody with it, it doesn't even have a speck of blood on it.

"Y-you killed him." I said, staring down at the dead principal on the ground.

"Of course I did, he was already dead to begin with." She said.

I stalked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her dress. "I know he was dead, but you just…" I looked down, struggling to not cry.

I knew that it was the best to kill him, but still. "I don't understand." The girl said.

Sighing, I released her and took a step back. "Forget it, I'm just overreacting."

"Aw, no cat fight?" Hiro asked, sounding disappointed.

Yeesh, this guy must really enjoy fights or something. I shot him a death glare and nodded at the new survivor. "So, what's your name?"

"Miaski Machinano."

"I'm Raeven Knight." I said, walking past her to the door, looking up and down the hall, it was clear.

I sighed, stepping into the hall. "I'm leaving to look for more survivors."

"I've checked, all there is a bunch of zombies. No one else is alive, but us." Miaski said, twirling her daggers and making me feel very uncomfortable, was she crazy?

I mean, what if that hit someone? "No, I know three others that are alive." I said, but then paused. "Unless, Subaru is still on the roof."

"Subaru?"

"A guy that I know."

"Heh, I know that guy, an honor student." Hiro said.

I sheathed my katana and looked to the three standing in the room. "So do you guys want to come join my crew?"

"Your crew?" Lars scoffed, putting away his nightstick.

"Well, it's just a normal group of survivors." I said, trying not to ultimately tick him off. "There's no leader and we're all equals. Now, I'm about to leave to go and find them, so do you all want to come with us or do you want to stay trapped inside this high school forever and become zombie chow?"  
"Hm, sounds interesting." Hiro said, jumping over the door and into the hallway.

"What about you two?"

"As long as you don't get in my way." Miaski said, walking to stand beside me.

Lars looked hesitant, but walked up to me. "There's something's I want to grab before I leave."

"Yeah, whatever just follow me." I said, walking away from the room, trying to keep my eyes away from Mr. Takahasi.

The others followed me, although Lars didn't seem to happy about not being in the lead. We wound up back at the spot where I promised to meet up with the others again. "Rae!" Tomoaki cried, waving at me, a big smile on his face.

I put my finger to my lips. "Listen, those things are drawn in by sound and if you don't want to become their next meal, then be quiet."

He closed his mouth, but was still smiling. Man, I'm surrounded by weirdoes. "Raeven." Lexi said, walking up to me with a serious expression, but a shy aura about her. "We found someone."

"Cool, who was it?" I asked with a soft smile, but my smile dropped when I saw who is was. "Subaru Arai."

"What did you expect? I found these guys while looking for you."

I blinked and stared at Izumi, but she was silent. I walked up to her and ruffled her hair. "You should talk more, I mean, you seem so quiet all the time."

Izumi, pushed my hand away. "If I talk, it may bring zombies." Was all she said.

Whoa, I didn't know if her quietness was cute or just very cold. I sighed and looked at the group. I had a very happy-go-lucky person, a quiet person, a shy, yet tactful person, a fighter, an insane person, and a guy that acted like he was high and mighty like Kami-Sama.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Alright, Lexi, you tell them the plan." I nudged her forward.

She looked at me, but nodded and took a deep breath. "I was thinking that we could find any weapons possible and find a way out of the school. When we do that we can get help and get out of the city." Lexi said, but then took a step back.

"Cool, if it involves fighting our way out. I like danger." Hiro said, scratch that, maybe he was a fighter and a lunatic.

"That's sounds good Lexi. So what did you guys find?"

"W-well, we didn't gain much from the gym, but Tomoaki seemed to carry those around in his locker." Lexi pointed to Tomoaki, I just realized that he was carrying shuang gou.

"Well, that's a start." I said, but then realized that Isumi also had a black suitcase in her hands, it didn't look too heavy, which was good.

"Alright, so not everyone's armed." I said softly.

"That's why I need to stay here for a bit longer. I have stashes of weapons all over the school." Lars said.

"W-wait, is that even legal?" I asked.

"Does it look like I care what's effing legal kid?"

"Guess not." I said.

"Well, looks like we're going around the school to look for weapons." Tomoaki said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Perfect, I want to bash some heads in."

"If you keep it up with your love for danger you'll kill us all." Izumi said, but then looked away to show that she had nothing else to say.

"Well, I guess you better watch your back if something does happen." Hiro said.

I rolled my eyes, before gesturing for Lars to take the lead. "You know where they're at, you lead."

Lars gladly took the lead. I dropped my hand to my side and followed behind him, hearing the soft footsteps of the others right behind me. Man, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Chapter 4! I added another character as you can tell. If I have your character's personality wrong, please PM me and I'll get right to fixing it. Remember, it's my first time doing something like this. I'm also accepting a few more OC. Don't forget to review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving Takahasi High

†Chapter 5†

* * *

The young woman's heels clicked against the black marble floor as she hurriedly moved through the facility. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, it was so loud that it was all she could hear in her ears.

She pulled the papers closer to her chest and moved faster, hoping that it wasn't too late for everyone. "Sir?" She asked as she slid open a door.

"Ah, Jane, what're you doing here?"

"Sir, there's been a massive attack on Japan, all over the country."

The man's face twisted up in concern. "Like an attack threatening war?"  
Jane shook her head, tossing the rolled up maps on the table. "I've printed it out sir," She said as he looked over the maps. "As of the areas marked red have been affected. It's not a war attack, it's the people. They're attacking one another."

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide. "The people of this country are attacking one another?"

"Yes, they're eating each other alive. It's been on the news for hours, no one knows if there are any survivors."

"What happened to make them do such a thing?"  
Jane sighed and tapped an area on the map, Tokyo, Japan. "We got a call earlier saying that one of our facilities in Tokyo malfunctioned. They said it did not explode, but it's a possibility it's leaking something to cause the people of Japan to eat one another. It's already reached our area, but we should be safe if we remain down here."

"Did it reach Takahasi High?" He asked, a serious expression flitting across his face.

"I'm afraid so sir, I've hacked into the cameras outside of the school and this is what I found." Jane said, handing her superior a couple of pictures.

The first showed the front of the school, blood splattered across the ground, a dead body lying on the ground, the glass to the front doors shattered. The second showed the side of the school, a view through a window, a young, dead student covered in blood and trudging down the hall. And the third one revealed the back of the school, in the courtyard. It was full of blood, students chomping on the animals that dared to wonder within.

He tossed the pictures on the table. "Are they any inside the school?"

"No, I can't hack into them, it's like they're not there. I bet one of the undead got to them."

"What about my niece? Has she been seen in those photos?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot find her."

"I hope she's still alive, she's tough, but sometimes she's reckless and can bring harm to herself."

Jane nodded, placing an arm on his shoulder. He ran a hand through his grayish hair and stood. "We have work to do."

"Yes sir."

* * *

I sighed, watching Lars unload his guns from a closet; one that I didn't even know was there. Man, I didn't even know that I wasn't the only one that carried a weapon to school. Tomoaki carries shuang gou in his locker, Lexi has tonfas and a dagger, Hiro has a bat and now he's got a machine gun thanks to Lars, Izumi carries a suitcase with lord knows what and a katana from her locker, Miaski she's got freaking daggers and I just realized she's got a retractable lance, and Lars, he's got secret staches of guns!

Sighing once again, I looked to my left, finding Izumi at my side. "So, what's the suitcase for? What's in it?"  
"It's for survival, and what's in it is my business." And that's all she said, but the thing was, she didn't even look at me when she said it.

I placed my hands on my hips, man, I've seen better groups of zombie survivors in movies than this one. Of course, this was reality, not a movie, if it was, I wouldn't be in it, that's for dang sure. "Say, Rae, what're going to use to get out of the school?" Tomoaki asked, spinning his shuang gou around, a smile on his face.

"First of all, stop doing that before you end up taking one of us out." I said, and he stopped, but was still smiling happily at me. "Second, we need some kind of vehicle; we can't travel through zombie city on foot. We can hardly make it through our own school without being attacked."

"Well, is it really our fault?" Subaru asked.

"No, but we can't help it. We're only human; we're bound to make noise." I said.

"I can make my footsteps quiet though." Tomoaki said.

I blinked, well that was a first. I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides. "Well, that's good."

Miaski looked down the hall and pointed. "Zombie."

Subaru turned around and looked, groaning. "Aren't there enough of these guys?"

"Apparently not." Hiro said, waving his bat around.

I ducked under the bat. "Lars, are you done?"

"Yeah." He said, settling his bag on his shoulder.

"Alright, come on guys, we need to get out of the building now. If we stay here, we may not be safe."

"But if we leave, wouldn't we be attacked too?" Lars asked.

I groaned. "Well, we leave and get help, or we stay here and be eaten," I said, pointing at the zombie coming towards us. "By that."

"I agree with Raeven, it's the smart choice to leave and get help." Lexi said, coming to stand beside me.

"But, can't we kill him and then leave?" Hiro asked, apparently too impatient to smash in a zombie head.

"No, let's go." I said, turning around on my heel and going down the hall.

By the sound of it, the others were following me. "And by the way Hiro, we'll probably have to fight our way out, so save your energy." I said over my shoulder.

"Cool." He said.

"Less garbage just walking around on the school grounds." Miaski said, pulling out her daggers.

I rolled my eyes, these guys weren't garbage. They were once human beings that walked in the same halls as us. But now, they were dead and we were their food source. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that everyone had followed me just like I thought.

Like I had said before, this was going to be a long day, especially in the night. We couldn't continue to fight them off until the day we die. I looked up at the ceiling as we made our way down the stairs. Finally, we were getting out of here and to get help. We were leaving the building, and I knew the perfect person to go to, my uncle, the only family I had left in Japan.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5! I hope I did good on this one. Oh, remember that if you need me to make changes your character's personality, please PM me and I'll get right to work. I'm accepting a few more OC's still, so submit them if you'd like. Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

†Chapter 6†

* * *

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I pressed against the wall, hearing the hungry moans of at least five different zombies. Swallowing hard, I gave Hiro and Tomoaki the signal. Yeah, I gave them the signal to kill those cannibalistic monsters, they were the main ones I was worried about not having any fun. Of course, I thought if Tomoaki killed some, maybe he'd stop smiling at everything and anything.

Well, that didn't work because Tomoaki nodded at me with a smile as he and Hiro stepped into clear view of the zombies. "Whoa, these things are even uglier than the ones we passed earlier." Hiro laughed, drawing the zombies attention.

I could've sworn I saw Izumi face palm herself and Lexi shake her head. "Will you just kill'em already kid?" Lars asked, impatient.

"Hai, hai." Hiro said, aiming his machine gun at the zombies that were now heading for them, ready for a live meal.

Tomoaki pulled the trigger before Hiro though, but the blond soon joined in on the zombie killing action. I heard it, the nasty splattering of their blood on the walls and floor, that's when I remembered that I had blood splatters still on my face from when Miaski killed Mr. Takahasi.

Quickly, I started swiping at my cheeks, but it was too late, the blood had already stained my face. Sighing, I peered around the corner once more, seeing that the zombies were all dead. Except, Hiro was still shooting! I stalked up to him and snatched the gun from his hands. "You baka! What're you trying to do?! Lead more of them to us?!"  
"I was just trying to have fun." Hiro said, looking away from me.

Ugh, do I have to do everything around here? I handed the gun back to him. "Listen, these things are drawn in by sound and if you keep shooting, you'll bring a whole horde of them to us. Then we'll all be dead. In case you haven't noticed, this building flipping echoes." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are we done with your little lecture gaki? We need to keep moving." Lars said, taking the lead.

I extended my hands towards his back as he walked away, acting as if I were strangling him to death, but he turned around and with a gun aimed at me. "Touch me and your dead."

Sighing, I dropped my hands to my side, watching the others walk after Lars. Man, this guy loved the lead. It was like he was waiting for me to step out of the lead just so he could finally lead. "Let's go Raeven, more are coming." Izumi said, standing in front of me.

"Y-yeah, coming." I said, smiling at the silver-haired girl.

Izumi nodded and started, I took one last glance behind me and sighed once again, my eyes closed. Man, what did we do to deserve this? When I open my eyes, I blinked, holy! I turned sharply on my heel and ran up to the group and past them. "Rae?" Tomoaki asked.

"Run! And Hiro, I blame you for those!" I shouted, jabbing a finger over my shoulder.

"Alright!" Hiro cheered.

"Baka." I heard all three of the other girls say, and I knew that it was aimed at Hiro.

Before I knew it, everyone was running right at my heels or right beside me, all while Tomoaki used his two silver colt 1911 pistols, Lars shot at them with his M14, and Hiro blasted their heads with his machine gun.

I turned the corner, coming to a dead-end, well not exactly, there was the emergency exit which led to the side of the building. "Here we go!" I shouted, smashing against the door, but yelping in pain when it didn't budge. "Man, what did the old man do to these doors? Lock'em?! What part of emergency exit does he not understand?"

"Watch out." Izumi said, flipping open her suitcase and revealing a black laptop and a sniper. "This door runs on electricity, and since it's out it won't budge."

"Oh great, we're ultimately screwed." I said.

"No, not if I can hack into it and open it." Izumi said.

"Alright, Izu-Chan!" Both Tomoaki and Hiro shouted, grinning over their shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, crouching down beside Izumi. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes, please, buy me time." Izumi said, looking at me.

Lexi and I nodded, coming up behind the others. I pushed in between Hiro and Lars. "Oi! Be careful not to shoot or stab me. I'm going in.."

They all nodded, Lars with a smirk. Okay, if he shot me just to be in the lead, I'll forever haunt him in the afterlife. I unsheathed my katana, stabbing one right in the face, kicking it the ground, my katana slipping out.

I spun around, tucking the blade under my arm and stabbing the zombie through the neck and up through its head. "Watch out!" Tomoaki called, and I ducked underneath his bullet before giving him a death glare. "Sorry." He smiled.

"Done!" Izumi said, placing her laptop in her case and pushing open the exit.

"Go!" I shouted, everyone turned and ran for the exit, careful not to run over Izumi.

I pushed her in and slammed the door shut behind me, holding it closed even though hands pulled at the door and bodies slammed against it. "Lock it!" I cried, feeling as it my arms would tear off.

She nodded and hacked into the system once more, and I heard the locks click within the door. I pushed off the door, pulling Izumi right behind me. "Rae! Izu-Chan!" Tomoaki shouted from a city bus just outside the school walls.

I stopped, spotting a zombie right in front of us. "Jump!" Subaru and Hiro shouted from below.

Without thinking, I picked up Izumi bridal style and threw her over the ledge and into Hiro's arms and watched her and Subaru run for the side exit, to the bus. The zombie reached for me, but I ducked, thrusting my foot into its stomach and sending it tumbling the fire escape stairs. I grabbed the rail and flipped over it, landing beside Hiro, but kept my footing thanks to him.

"Let's go." I said, and we took off for the side exit, leaving behind that bloody school.

Man, I've never been so happy to leave the school building. I took one last look, before shaking my head and following after Hiro. The others were already in the bus, which I guess the driver must have freaked out and left, apparently, he may not have lasted long especially since our school was overrun by these things.

I jumped aboard and found Miaski telling Izumi to hurry up as the silver-haired girl worked to hot wire the bus. I sighed, pulling the doors closed before we had any uninvited guests.

Now, I just had to get to my uncle and help survivors outside of the school and everything would be alright.

* * *

"Mr. Kimura!" Jane shouted, bursting into the doors, revealing a man with grayish hair, moss-green eyes, wearing glasses and lad coat on top of a white button up shirt and black jeans.

"What is it Jane?" Mr. Kimura asked, looking up from his work.

"I found something." She said, handing him two pictures.

He readjusted his glasses on his face and looked closely at the first picture. "It's from Takahasi High, sir."

Mr. Kimura examined them further, seeing one familiar person in the photos, they had matching gray hair and green eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a green vest, a pink scarf around her neck, a katana on her back, white shorts, pure white knee socks, and converse.

In the first picture, it revealed her holding a door shut outside the school , a silver-haired girl appeared to be hacking into it beside her. In the last picture, she was running away from the school, looking over her shoulder, revealing her full face to the cameras. Mr. Kumira slammed the pictures on the table, a smile on his face. "I knew it, my niece is alive!"

* * *

**Chapter 6! If you want any changes made to your OC because I messed up, please PM me and I'll get right to work. Yeah, I have to say that every chapter. Anyways, if you have submitted your OC recently and they have not shown up yet, don't worry they will. So, I hope you've guessed who Mr. Kimura's (He's also in the previous chapter) niece is. Oh yeah, I'm accepting a few more OC still, I need a couple more survivors. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bus Ride and New Companion

†Chapter 7†

* * *

I sat on the steps of the bus, right across from Tomoaki. Hiro and Miaski were guarding the other doors. We were guarding the doors from any unwanted visitors, which haven't been seen in a while. Izumi and Lars were working on trying to hot wire the bus. Subaru was leaning over the bar behind and above my head, looking down at me.

"How is it possible for you to sit for so long Raeven?" Subaru asked me, my eye twitched in annoyance and Tomoaki chuckled at my reaction.

The thing was, that wasn't my reaction to his question it was to the sound of his voice. Man, why couldn't I have left him to the zombies? Oh yeah, I don't have the heart to. "I've had practice, when I'd get in trouble, my mother would make me sit for hours nonstop until I finally learned my lesson and I lost blood circulation from the butt down." I said, the two boys near me chuckling.

"Sounds rough." Subaru said.

"No, it really wasn't. I wasn't weak like you." I said.

"Burn!" I heard Hiro shout from the other end of the bus.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Well, you kn-" The bus shuddered to life.

"Got it." Lars said, sliding into the driver's seat.

I stood up and climbed up the steps, high fiving Izumi, although she seemed hesitant. "Alright, we need to look for survivors."

Lars shook his head. "We need gas." He said, tapping the glass protecting the meter.

There was a tap on my shoulder, I looked over and saw Isumi pointing, right at a zombified bus driver, walking, well limping right towards us. Well, it looked like we found the bus driver. I nodded to Lars, who smirked and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The tires screeched, the bus jerked and I fell face first into the aisle, Izumi landing on me, well she was technically sitting on me although it wasn't on purpose.

"Man! What kind of driving is this?!" I shouted, squirming beneath Izumi,

The silver-haired girl climbed to her feet, but wound up being thrown into a seat when Lars screeched around the corner. "Lars! There's no rush!" I shouted, rolling over onto my back and sitting up.

"Whoa, this is fun!" Hiro shouted from the back, standing up in a seat and grinning widely.

Miaski was sitting calmly in a seat, although I could see that she was hanging on for dear life. "Are you insane Hiro?! We're gonna die!"

"Hey, it's fun! We get to dirve as fast as we want and as dangerous as we want without getting a ticket! We're free from all responsibilities!"

I climbed to my feet, staggering down the aisle towards Hiro. "I'll show you free!"

The bus bumped down a hill, I fell to the floor again, earning laughs from everyone, I even thought I heard the three silent ones, Lexi, Izumi, and Miaski. Man, even Lars was laughing at my stupidity. I rolled over onto my back. "You know what; I think it's safer to just lay here."

"You think?" Subaru asked, his back was pressed to the glass and terror in his eyes.

The tires on the bus screeched and we took a sharp turn, I wound up rolling on the floor and smack ing my forehead against the metal of the chair beside me. "Itai!" I shouted, holding my head.

Our vehicle, well stolen vehicle came to a stop and I sat up, glaring at Lars. "Nest time, I drive!"

"As if." He scoffed, getting off the bus.

Looking around, I saw that we were at a gas station. I climbed to my feet, staring at the broken, beat down building. I looked over my shoulder, pointing at Hiro. "Come on, we're checking the building."

"Cool, I hope there are zombies in there."

I shot him a death glare, before looking at everyone else. "Alright guys, stay here and keep a look out for any danger. Hiro, you're with me. Lars is outside filling up the car, ah, by the way, search for the keys, I know they have to be somewhere on this bus, nobody in a panic would take them."

They all nodded and didn't move until Hiro and I jumped off the bus. We left towards the building, stepping right through the shatter glass doors. "Hey Hiro, what's up with you and danger?"

"I like it, I also like being free. I'd jump from the top of buildings and into the sea, it was cold, but it was fun." He said, and my jaw dropped.

"Holy snapperoni! Are you insane?"

"Call me what you will, I'm used to it."

"What do y-"

There was a loud thud from the girl's bathroom. I glanced up at Hiro and he put his hands behind his head. "Sorry, but I'm not going in there."

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright, you look around. I'll go check the bathroom, _but_ if anything happens, you _have_ to come in there and get me, got it?"

"Hai." He said, saluting me, but walked away searching.

I swallowed hard and walked down the candy aisle, towards the bathroom. There was a lot of noise coming from the bathroom, probably a zombie, but probably not. It could be a survivor, but that was a small chance, especially when everything had already gone to heck. I unsheathed my katana and pushed open the door, seeing a girl with long white hair and purple eyes. She wore black thigh-high chucks and white low-cut shorts and a white crop top with a crop top white jean jacket.

"Hey, I'm Raeven." I said, walking slowly towards her.

She looked at me, fear in her eyes. "Are there any zombies out there?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Nope, it's just me and my gang. We're from Takahasi High, well survivors from the high school."

She slowly climbed to her feet, leaning against the tiled wall for support. "I-I'm Alice."

"Okay, nice to meet you Alice. Did you get bitten?"

Alice shook her head, and dang, her hair was abnormal! Each girl I see, their hair gets longer! Shaking that thought out of my head, I walked up to her, extending my hand out to her. "Come on, we need to get out of here before this place gets attacked. After Lars's driving, I wouldn't be surprised if zombies from miles away heard us."

She slowly reached for my hand, but I quickly snatched it up when the door slammed open. I turned back around, pushing her behind me and pointing my katana at the person or zombie.

"Dang Rae! Were you trying to kill me?!" Hiro shouted.

"Hiro, you scared the living daylights out of me! Of course I'd try to kill you."

Hiro smirked. "You really are dangerous."

I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him Alice, that's just Hiro."

"Ouch." He said.

"I'm Alice." She said in her soft voice.

"Hey, by the way Rae, Lars wants to get out of here. Turns out, we had a few followers when we were driving. Right now, he's got Izumi up on the roof sniping their sorry butts. She looks cool doing it, you know what, I'll join her." Hiro said, leaving the bathroom and I could hear him running outside.

I face palmed myself, but flinched at the pain. Oh yeah, thanks to that man's driving I probably have a big lump on my forehead. Sighing, I looked over at Alice, sheathing my sword. "Ready?"

She nodded, looking at the ground. I guess she's shy. I smiled kindly at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly, before heading out to the bus, in hope I'd survive round two of Lars's driving.

* * *

**Chapter 7! Sorry about not updating yesterday, I took a break. I've introduced a new character! If you want changes to your character or their attitude, please PM me and I'll get to work. If you've recently submitted an OC and they have not made an appearance yet, they will, jut be patient. Ah, and sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, it is my fault, I won't make excuses. Yes, I am excepting a couple more OC's so if you'd like to submit please do, OC Submission will be closing soon. Please don't forget to Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Attachments

†Chapter 8†

* * *

Alice's hand was still within mine as we raced to the bus. The sound of rapid gunfire mixed within rhythmic gunfire was really starting to get on my nerves. "Izumi! Hiro! Let's go, we're ready!"

Izumi looked over at me and nodded, before slipping into the roof exit/entrance. I pulled the bus doors open and shoved Alice in before me. I trailed after her, slamming the doors just in time, a zombie's body collided with the door.

I jumped back, absolutely disgusted at the bloody mess. "Took ya long enough." Lars said, popping the key into the ignition.

"Wait, you're not driving are you?" Lexi asked, shaking her head.

"Oi! I'm dri-" I was tossed to the floor as Lars took off around the lot.

I could hear the loud thumps of the zombies' bodies against the metal of the bus. Just the sound made me feel sick, I covered my mouth, trying not to get sick as we swerved out of the lot and away from the gas station.

Alice dropped down in front of me when Lars's driving seemed safe. I looked up, still holding my mouth. "A-are you okay, Raeven?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, just peachy." I smiled, but climbed to my feet and glared at Lars. "You're going to make me carsick!"

"It's bus-sick!" Hiro shouted.

"Oi, no one asked you blondy." I said, pointing at him.

Tomoaki smiled at me from over a seat. "Do you need to take a seat Rae?"

"Yeah." I said, sliding into an empty seat, resting my head against the glass that occasionally rattled due to a bump in the road.

Alice sat close to me, as if she were scared that everyone else on the bus would jump at us at any moment. Wouldn't surprise me that when I wake up, I'll have permanent marker on my face because of these guys.

With that thought in my head, I closed my eyes, falling into a soundless sleep.

I awoke in a cold sweat, frantically looking around the dark bus. Outside, I could hear zombies moaning and I could even see them in the flickering of the street lights. I looked to my left, seeing Alice's head on my shoulder and she was fast asleep.

The bus was absolutely silent, which was a good thing due to the fact that we were being attacked by zombies that were drawn in by sound only. I quietly moved away from Alice, carefully placing her head on the seat.

Making quite steps, I made my way through the bus making sure everyone was here and accounted for. I saw Hiro and Tomoaki sitting in the same seat, grinning in their sleep. Shaking my head, I moved on to Lexi and Izumi, the two girls were sitting across from on another, sleeping soundly on the seat. Miaski was sitting behind Lexi, her headphones on her ears and sleeping.

I went back to the front, finding Subaru behind Lars, whom was sleeping in the driver's seat. Sighing, I looked over my shoulder, seeing Alice standing up in the aisle. "Hey, did I wake you?" I whispered.

She moved towards me at lightning speed and then I saw it, she was turned. I shrieked, not caring about the zombies trying to break in outside. "Get off! Lars, Hiro, Subaru, guys!" I cried, but when they all looked at me, I saw they were dead too.

"Help me!" I cried.

"Rae! Rae!" My eyes flashed open and I was staring into Hiro's dark, black eyes.

I looked out the window and saw that we were still moving through the dark night. "W-what?" I asked, hoping they didn't realize my stutter.

"Are you okay Rae?" Tomoaki asked, for once showing concern in his eyes.

Even Lars was looking up in the mirror to stare at me. I shoved Hiro out of my face, knocking him back into Subaru. "I'm fine, just a silly nightmare and nothing more. Once we get out of this stupid city and to a safe haven, I'll be just fine." I said, curling up against the window.

They still lingered, but eventually returned to their seats. Everyone was sleeping just like they had in my dream, all except Lars, who was still awake and driving. I got up and walked to the front, sliding into the seat across from him. "I can take over, yeah, I'm not old enough to drive, but it's the apocalypse and you look tired."

"No." He said.

I sat back in my seat, pulling my knees up to my chest and looking out the window, watching us pass by zombies and spot an occasional fire burning in the night. "You know, I had a nightmare. I've always had nightmares, but they've never felt real like that one and they've never sent me screaming. It was about you guys, I woke up from my nap and you'd all been turned, I hate to say it but I was so upset and scared when I saw that.

"I thought, if they're gone what am I going to do now? I have no one to turn to, no one that I can call my friend. I've become attached to you guys, even though some of you scare me to no end."

Lar glanced at me. "You know kid, even if you paid me to listen to your garbage I wouldn't. I ain;t getting close to anybody so stop tryin' to be all buddy-buddy with me. Got it girly?"

I giggled and nodded. "You know, for someone who doesn't care, you just made me feel better."

"Yeah whatever." He said, now ignoring me.

Okay, I knew that Lars would kill me if I annoyed him any further and I wanted to live so I stopped with all that and I looked forward. "I know someone in this city that can help us get out of here. He's my uncle and he's got connections. It'll be a bit before we can make it to him."

"Are you telling me to sleep kid?" Lars asked, glaring.

"No, I was just saying. Besides, now that your driving has calmed down I won't take the wheel. We can just stop for the night and go to sleep, well I'll keep watch. I don't know how much sleeping I'll do after that nightmare."

Lars mumbled something about kids under his breath before turning the corner and turning off the bus, when I looked around, it was the same spot from my nightmare. Lars unbuckled his seatbelt and walked to the back, flopping down in a seat and going to sleep.

I looked out my window, never feeling so scared in my life. I knew that if I got out of here, I'd be haunted for the rest of my life. A hand settled on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Alice. "Hey." I whispered.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

What else was a gal to do? She looked absolutely traumatized when I found her. I moved over and patted down the seat, Alice slid in beside me and rested her head on my lap, falling asleep quite quickly. Man, what was I? Her sister? Oh well, I always said I wanted a sibling.

I looked back out the window and I didn't feel scared anymore. I felt like I could jump out the window and scream, "Hey zombies! Bring it on! I'll whoop ya'll undead corpses!"

Mentally, I laughed, I was so ridiculous. I stroked Alice's white hair and smiled out at the zombies, man, was I becoming Tomoaki? That guy was probably starting to rub off on me, along with Hiro.

What's next, I start driving like Lars and call anyone that gets in my way trash like Miaski? Then, maybe I'll become smart like Lexi and Izumi, wait, no way that'll happen, every tutor has failed to make me smarter.

I closed my eyes, waiting for another day to come. The day I'd look for Nobuo Kimura, my uncle. Not to mention, get the heck out of here with these guys and other survivors, that is if I find any.

* * *

**Chapter 8! Sorry that I haven't updated, I got sick, which was no fun. Anyways, I hope that this chapter is alright. No, this fic is not nearly done for those wondering about their OC's who've not appeared, so don't worry, they will make their appearance, just be patient. When I really think about it, it just feels like I'm being repetitive with this whole thing. Any who, those who'd like changes to their OC or their personality please PM me about it and I'll get to work. I'm still accepting a couple more OC and I'll be closing the submission soon, so hurry if you'd like to submit! Whoa, this really is repetitive...Anyway please review and I'll make sure to update on time~  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye Subaru

†Chapter 9†

* * *

I watched as Lars drove through the lit streets of zombie day two. Man, this sucked, we were wandering the streets of this stupid city and haven't even found a single person that's alive, not to mention each time I fall asleep those nightmares happen.

Sighing, I glanced at Lars, his eyes were still on the road. "Rae, I'm hungry." Tomoaki said from behind me, smiling down at me as if I was going to give him a box of pizza.

"I don't have any food and that doesn't mean go cannibal on us." I said.

"We should stop for food." Miaski said, polishing her daggers or at least that's what it looked like to me.

I shook my head, no way was I ever going to get that image out of my head, I was going to have an armed zombie in my nightmare now. "Hey Lars, there's a should be a store down the road, can we stop there to go raid it for food?"

"Tch, whatever. Kids and their food." Lars mumbled.

I turned around in my seat, looking over my seat and at Tomoaki and the others, who looked famished. "Alright guys, I think that we should be able to get some food at the supermarket just ahead."

"How do you know there's a supermarket?" Izumi asked.

"Well, I live…lived in this area. I'd walk there all the time." I said, remembering that's where my uncle and I lived together, my mother decided to stay in America with her sister.

That's when it popped into my head. I'd have to go off and find my uncle once we stopped, I needed to make sure he was alright and get him to come along with us.

When we stopped in front of the supermarket, it was surprisingly dead. No pun intended, what I meant was that it was silent, not a single person nor zombie in sight. "Okay guys, let's go raid the store."

They all jumped up and raced for the door, all except Subaru and Alice. Lars was still sitting in the driver's seat, probably to make sure no one steals our ride.

I jumped out the bus, Alice standing close beside me. "Hiro, will you stop running?!" I hissed under my breath.

"Baka." Lexi whispered.

Alice hid behind me and I could've sworn there was a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Okay guys, you go hunt down food, I'll be back." I said.

"Where are you going Raeven?" Miaski asked.

"I'm going to look for my uncle. By the way, uf you guys find any survivor, please make sure to take them in for me okay?"

"Shouldn't you take someone with you Raeven?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, that would be the smart thing." Subaru said, shoving his hands into his pocket.

I sighed, about to pick someone to take with me. "I'll go." Alice piped up.

"But you're not armed." I said.

She shook her head and pointed to her thigh, a strap containing knives. Alice also reached into her back pocket and held knives as well. "I can throw them pretty well."

"Okay." I smiled, ruffling her white hair.

Alice smiled softly up at me. "I'll go too." Subaru said, grabbing a gun from Lars's bag and tucking it under his arm. "I'm pretty good when it comes to guns, my aunt took me hunting and whatnot on our visits to America."

I rolled my eyes, just had to add the America bit didn't he? "Okay guys, I'll be right back."

They nodded and Alice, Subaru and I took off in the direction of my home. It felt odd, wasn't it usually silent before the storm? I haven't even seen a single zombie so far, at least, not in this area.

"Okay guys, this is it, this is my home." I said, gesturing to the large house, it almost looked like a mansion.

"Dang, rich enough?" Subaru asked, looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, before slowly walking to the house. When I entered the house, there was glass shattered on the floor, blood on the walls, but the thing was, where were the bodies?

"Guys, I have a bad feeling. I think someone's been using my home and we've just trespassed." I whispered, taking a step back.

I ran into a wall like thing though, looking up, I saw one of the undead. Dude, talk about surprise attack! I ducked under his hands and rolled to the ground between Alice and Subaru. Subaru aimed the gun at his head and fired, blowing his head off.

I watched as the dead woman collapsed to the ground at my feet, headless and bloody. Alice covered her ears and her eyes were squeezed closed. Before we knew it, zombies were lining up at my door, where the fudge did they all come from?!

These things weren't that smart and plus, they appeared out of nowhere, either they were taking naps or they just blended in with the surroundings. "Shoot, I'm running out…Crud!" Subaru shouted when the gun stopped firing.

He used the end of the gun to smash their faces in, but one decided to outsmart Subaru. IT grabbed the gun and yanked Subaru forward. "R-Rae!" He cried as the zombie bit into his arm, and then there was nothing but bloody cries for help.

I watched as they tore him apart, as they pulled out his insides and ignored Alice and me. I grabbed my katana and unsheathed it, screaming with rage as I attacked.  
My katana connected with their backs and necks as I screamed with every blow. "Get off of him!" I cried. "Get off!"

My heart was pounding in my ears as Subaru's pleas for help turned into cries, just like with that girl at the school. I saw a flash of yesterday and I got scared, I didn't want that to happen to Subaru even if this guy was a total flirt and a jerk, after all he came along with me today to help keep me safe.

"Get off!" I cried, stabbing one of the last zombies as Subaru's cries stopped.

By now, my clothes were soaked in their blood, I had tears streaming down my cheeks for the fear it was too late for him. I stabbed the last zombie in the back of the head and stared down at Subaru, he was a mess, I couldn't even tell it was him anymore. His eyes were galzed over and his mouth was hanging open from all of his screaming.

I dropped to my knees, dropping my katana. Yet again, I failed to save another person. I failed to save my fellow students, Mr. Takahasi, and now Subaru. Tossing my head back, I cried, tears falling back into my short bloodied, grayish hair.

Alice was right behind me, and probably freaking out about the other undead monsters closing in on us. I didn't care, I wasn't going to be able to save her. Alice and I would die here, I wouldn't make it out of here.

There was a flash of all of my teammates together, smiling, smirking, and grinning at me, waiting for me to come back. Subaru was there too, giving me a peace sign. My cries slowly stopped as they turned into crazed laughs.

I climbed to my feet, although I wobbled a bit. I picked up my katana and spun around to look at the zombies. "Bring it on you undead mothers!"

* * *

**Chapter 9! Yay! Whew, this chapter was so sad! Subu-Kun, why?! Anyways, no time for tears, at least not for me. If your OC has not made an appearance, don't worry he or she will. Also, if you'd like changes made to your OC and/or their personality please PM me and I'll get to work! Anyways, the OC submission is now closed, I think I've gotten enough OC's now. Thanks so much for those who submitted. By the way, if you have any questions, also PM me. Until next time, please review~  
**


	10. Chapter 10: On The Bus Again

†Chapter 10†

* * *

I stared at the newcomers across from me outside the bus. From what I heard, their names were Kelly D'Franc and Nathaniel Falix. Nathaniel had midnight black hair, pale baby blue eyes, a red Deadpool t-shirt, red fingerless gloves, a black belt, blue jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. He also looked like he hadn't shaved that morning.

Kelly on the other hand had purple eyes, long hot pink hair. She wore a blue Spider Man tee and black shorts with brown sandals.

"Hey, I'm Raeven." I said, extending a hand out to them.

Yes, my hand was covered in blood. I did a lot of the fighting to keep those zombies off and Alice and me, I couldn't let them take another life. "Oi, where's that annoying guy?" Miaski asked.

My fake smile froze, my hand started to shake in between me and the two newcomers. "Y-you mean, S-Subaru?"

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Hiro asked, leaning out a window.

"W-we got attacked by a whole horde of zombies. T-they came out of nowhere. S-Subaru tried to shoot, but they outmatched him in strength and…" I dropped to my knees and banged my fist against the cement nonstop.

Alice dropped down beside me, sliding an arm across my shoulders. "They ate Subaru-Kun." Alice said, and everyone went silent, even Tomoaki seemed to stop smiling.

I stopped beating the ground. "I should've helped! I'm such a baka! I know he was an annoying jerk, but that didn't mean he deserved it!" I shouted, slamming my fist, hard, into the ground.

There was a loud cracking sound and I grabbed my hand screaming in pain. Was this how Subaru felt when they ripped him apart? No, it was ten times worse, no, a thousand times worse. I keeled over, my head between my knees and screamed.

Lexi came off the bus, holding a first aid kit. "We've got to get moving, before _they_ come." She said.

Alice and Nathaniel helped me to my feet, getting me on the bus. Tomoaki sat behind me, smiling. "Don't worry Rae, I'm pretty sure that no one else will die." He said.

I looked out the window, watching us drive through the streets, away from my house. Closing my eyes, I pictured what happened back at my house all over again.

_After cursing out those undead monsters, I grabbed Alice's arm and shoved her towards the staircase. "Go hide." I said, not bothering to look at her._

_ The white-haired girl nodded and took off up the stairs, her feet making quite a racket. I grabbed the back of zombies head that decided to go after Alice, squeezing it tightly. After a bit, I slammed his head into the wall, splattering blood all over the place._

_ I spun around, slicing off zombie heads. Stabbing another, I laughed. "Die! Die! DIE!" I laughed, even though tears were sliding down my cheeks, forming droplets on the bloody floor._

_ My mind was filled with nothing. Nothing, except anger, pain, mourning, and insanity. It wasn't like me to feel this way, ever, it felt so different._

_ I stabbed one in the chest over and over. The thing was, I did it all while laughing. It reached out for me, until I killed it, stabbing it right in its mouth. I laughed and looked around the room, covered in blood._

_ Right where Subaru used to be, was a zombie version of him. He was staring at me, his mouth hanging open, hungrily. I climbed to my feet. "Goodbye Subaru!" I cried,taking his head._

_ When I had finished my insane rampage, Alice came down from the second floor. She crouched down next to me, the thing was she didn't look scared of me. "What've I become?" I asked in a low voice._

_ Alice wrapped me in a hug. My eyes widened, tears filling them once again. I broke down in tears, crying and this time no one nor did nothing come to interrupt._

I flinched in pain when Lexi finished wrapping up my hand. Slowly, I took off my beanie and tossed it to the side of me. Hiro and Tomoaki ruffled my hair, man, that was awkward. "It's okay Rae, I bet Subaru is in a better place." Tomoaki said.

"So don't worry, be happy." Hiro laughed.

I smacked his hand away, although I was smiling too. "You're such a _baka_."

"Sure." He said, stretching out the word.

"_Baka Hiro_." I said, smiling.

"B-Bakairo." Nathaniel joked, and for a moment I thought he'd write it down just to remember.

"WTF is a, bakairo?" Izumi asked, but looked away. I guess she was done asking questions now.

"I was wondering the same thing." Miaski said, putting her headphones back on.

I laughed, the sound sweet to my ears. It wasn't that insane laughter I had a while ago, no it was a sweet, enjoyable laughter that I'd share everyday with my uncle. My laughter stopped when I thought of my uncle.

Quickly, I jumped over the seat in front of me using my good hand and ran to the front of the bus. "Lars, we have to go to my uncle. He can help us, he works at a facility that should be able to help us and we can get out of here." I said.

"Heh, where is it girly?" Lars asked, raising an eyebrow at me, anticipating my answer.

I closed my eyes, hoping to remember, but all that kept popping up was the image of Subaru and me laughing insanely. I shuddered, but a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and there stood Alice, smiling kindly. "You can do it Raeven." She said.

Nodding, I closed my eyes again, remembering the exact path to the facility. I grabbed a napkin from the trash, it looked clean enough. I took a pen and wrote out the directions, the address too just in case the directions didn't help since I knew they suck.

"This is the address, I hope you can find it."

"Tch, hope? Ain't no such thing."

"Yeah, yeah, turn this corner."

Lars turned, but once we did, a figure stumbled out into the middle of the road. He threw his arms up as if to protect himself from the bus. Lars jerked the wheel to the side. I heard the screeching of tires, the screams of my friends, and one escaping through my own my mouth.

I saw what was happening, we weren't going to stop without the bus rolling over onto the side. I grabbed Alice and threw myself into a seat, screaming, "Hang on!"

With that, everything went black. I couldn't see a thing, hear a thing, nor even tell if I was dead or alive anymore.

* * *

**Okay, there's Chapter 10. The big 1 and 0. Yeah, this chapter isn't that long, I can tell since I did write it. Anyways, I updated on time just as promised. I hope you enjoy and I gave a little cliff hanger there. Oh yeah, I made Rae seem insane, but do not worry, she is back to herself now. Ah, if you have any questions and/or would like changes made to your OC and/or their personality please PM and I'll get right to work. Until next time! Please Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Seperation and New Member

†Chapter 11†

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and flaming red. The bus, it was burning. That crash, it destroyed the bus, epically. I looked down when I felt my arms were empty, Alice was missing from my arms.

"R-Raeven?" A voice asked.

I sat up, looking in the direction from which the voice came from. It was Nathaniel; he was lying on his stomach staring at me. I looked further away from me, seeing a familiar white-haired girl lying on her side, unconscious.

Although my body ached, I crawled over to Alice. My hand was hurting from the impact of the hard cement, but I kept moving, I had to make sure that Alice and the others were okay. "Alice? Come on, get up." I said, although my voice sounded a bit hoarse.

She didn't move for a moment, my hopes started to fade, but she flinched and looked up at me. "Raeven?"

"Yeah, come on, we've got to get the others up too. Those zombie freaks probably heard the crash."

Alice nodded, sitting up and looked around. I climbed to my feet and wandered over to Nathaniel and reached my good hand out to him. He hesitantly took it, I helped him up, just realizing that he had a pet newt on his shoulder.

"Where's Kelly?" He asked himself, looking around.

"Over there!" I shouted, running over to her form on the ground, sliding across the cement, not caring that I tore them up doing that. "Kelly, come on kid, get up."

"I'm no effing kid." She coughed, sitting up, staring at the flames.

"We're totally screwed." I whispered, but climbed up to my feet again and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hiro! Tomoaki! Miaski! Izu-Chan! Lexi! Lars!" I cried, walking towards the burning bus, but I had to throw my hands in front of my face to keep from burning.

"Raeven!" A voice cried.

I looked down at the end of the bus and found Izumi. I smiled and waved my arms in the air, signaling that I was here. "Rae!" I heard a shout from the other side of the bus.

"Hiro!"

"Where are you?!" He shouted.

"On the other side! The bus, we can't get over or around it!"

"We'll meet you at the destination girly! I've got the directions!" Lars shouted.

"Okay! Good luck!"

"See ya Rae!" Tomoaki cried, and I knew that he was smiling.

I smiled as well. "Do you guys have Miaski and Lexi?!"

"We're here Raeven!" Lexi shouted.

"Okay, stick with Lars. He's the leader of your group!"

Lars didn't say anything, but I could tell he wanted to scream, "Darn right!" I stepped back, away from the blaze. "Okay guys, we've got to hit the road."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Nathaniel asked, and I knew that he was being funny.

"Ha! Ha!" I faked a laugh.

I turned sharply on my heel and started to walk away. "Wait!" A very, unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Raeven? Who's that?" Alice asked, clinging to my arm.

I guess she didn't like strangers. A guy ran up to us, absolutely unharmed. He was slim with messy brown hair and greyish blue eyes, he was slightly tanned, he wore faded black jeans with a plain blue t-shirt under an open black shirt and military dog tags right in plain view.

By the way he looked unharmed; I assumed that this was the guy that came out of nowhere. I stalked forward, jabbing my finger into his chest. "What the heck were you thinking?! You came out of nowhere on a road, didn't it ever occur to you that there may be other survivors and in a vehicle?!" I shouted, glaring up at this guy.

He grabbed my hand and pushed it down, although he did have quite a grip. For some reason, the angry look in his eyes made my legs shake, like I was scared of his anger. I blinked, and he wasn't holding onto me anymore, but he had a normal look on his face. "I didn't mean to jump into a road, besides I was being chased, I didn't think before I acted."

I sighed and shook my head. "No I'm sorry, I'm the one that got angry. Anyways, I'm Raeven." I said, extending my hurt hand out to him, this way he would be careful instead of squeezing so tight.

"Jason Roberts, here to help." He said.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you Jason, this is part of my gang. Alice, Nathaniel, Kelly, and Izumi. We're headed to my uncle's facility to get help, he should be there since he left safely to work before all heck broke loose."

"Hope you don't mind if I join."

"Not at all, we're going along and searching for survivors on our way out of here."

"Come on! Let's hit the road, but be careful, it'll hurt!" Nathaniel laughed.

I scowled over my shoulder at the moving _and_ laughing group. "You know what, that was _so_ not funny." I said, following after them with Jason right behind me.

"No, it was effing funny." Kelly laughed.

I had to admit, this girl was kind of cheery. In the end, I wound up in the lead, Alice next to me. Jason was behind me with the others, socializing. I looked up to the sky, it was already starting to get dark again.

"We're going to have to stop for tonight" I said, although, I wanted to keep going. "Tomorrow we'll have to hijack another abandoned vehicle."

"Sounds good." Izumi said softly.

"Can you drive Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can."

"Good, I hope you're better than Lars, otherwise we're screwed."

"Aren't we screwed no matter what?" Jason asked.

"Oi! No one needed that." I hissed, but when I glared at him, he was smirking at me.

This guy, he ticked me off on purpose. I huffed and turned forward again, trying hard to walk on my hurt legs. This sucked, they were hurt from the crash and now they were all scraped up when I went to help Kelly.

I sighed, there we were, our group separated and the thing was, I was stuck with the most people. I chuckled though, Lars was stuck with a girl that seemed insane with her daggers, two overly happy people that laughed at everything, and the only quiet, yet intelligent girl.

He had a tough group, but I had Nathaniel who liked to crack jokes, Kelly who seemed a bit cheery, Alice who like to stick close, Izumi who was calm and quite, and now Jason who seemed to get a kick out of annoying people.

Man, this was going to be hard. However, when I looked over my group and thought about Lars's I knew that somehow, we'd all survive.

* * *

**Here we are, Chapter 11! Yes, it's short, but that's my fault, it's kind of the way I write, but I'm working on that. Okay, so I introduced another new character, sorry for taking so long to place him in the story. Anyways, if your character has not made an appearance, please be patient with me, they will show. Also if you want changes to your character and/or their personality, please PM and I'll get to work. Whoa, this is really getting old now isn't it? Any who, thanks for those who've been supporting me in writing this. Until next time! Please Review~**


	12. Chapter 12: Training with Dad

†Chapter 12†

* * *

I leaned against the wall beside the balcony of the abandoned apartment, looking down at the zombies wandering throughout the streets. It looked as if it were going to rain, I wondered how the undead creatures would react to it.

Sighing, I looked out over the room, everyone was sleeping. We were supposed to take turns keeping watch, but I volunteered to stay up all night due to the fact that I couldn't fall asleep, especially with a new guy in the group, not to mention I just met Nathaniel and Kelly earlier this afternoon and I just met Jason an hour ago.

My stomach growled, man I was so hungry. I haven't eaten anything since my lunch at Takahasi High, before everything crashed down around me. I looked back over the city, watching as it had already started to down pour.

I wondered how Lars and the others were doing. Were they going to be alright or were they already gone? I shook my head, smacking my cheeks until they burned. I couldn't think about the bad right now, my dad wouldn't want me to do that, even if he is gone from this world forever.

Just mentioning dad, made my mind wonder to my times with him. He was the one that trained me how to use weapons, like daggers and katanas. He was the best dad ever, but he ended up being attacked on his way home.

After that, my mom and I moved to America and she joined the army. After a while, her sister sent me to live with my dad's brother, my Uncle Nobuo Just the thought of my times with my dad brought back a memory of training together.

_"Daddy! I'm so tired!" I moaned, dropping down on the grass, crisscrossing my legs and pouting just like a little kid, although I was only five so of course I'd do something like that._

_ My dad slid out of his defensive stance and crossed his arms over his chest. "Raeven, how do you expect to take the family name and so forth when you don't even want to honor it?"_

_ I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's not my fault that our ancestors are supposedly ninjas."_

_ He chuckled. "I suppose you're right Raeven, but let's get back to work. Who's going to protect you mother when I'm gone?"_

_ Rolling my eyes, I climbed back to my feet. "You act like you've already made your will."_

_ "Maybe I have." My dad said, a mischievous glint in his green eyes._

_ "R-Really?!" I exclaimed in disbelief._

_ "No, I haven't." He laughed. "Now come on Raeven, give it your best shot."_

_ I nodded, grabbing my wooden practice sword from the ground and slipping into an offensive stance, my eyes filled with determination. In the blink of an eye, I was in front of my father, about to attack._

_ He brought down his sword and I blocked it with mine, smirking up at him. "I'm going to win this one dad."_

_ "Don't get so cocky daughter." He said, moving his leg at lightning speeds._

_ I dropped my sword and ducked to the ground, spin kicking him off the ground. He flipped back, and I missed, falling back onto my butt from the spin. My dad tossed daggers in my direction, but I rolled out of the way, flipping onto my feet._

_ "Nice try…Old man!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at him._

_ His eye twitched in annoyance. My dad charged at me, but I with a flick of the wrist I tossed daggers at him. He dodged them all, grabbing me in his arms, and squeezing the life out of me. I gasped for air. "Can't breathe!"_

_ "It's my special attack!" _

_ "Huh?"_

_ "It's called: Hug My Daughter Attack!" He laughed, twisting side to side, having my legs lift up off the ground._

_ I giggled and held onto his arms as we spun around in circles. "I thought you two were training." My mom said, standing beside the back steps, a smile on her red lips, her blond hair pulled back into a bun, and her blue eyes full of happiness._

_ "We were." My dad said, stopping and looking at his wife._

_ "Looks like you're playing to me." She said, placing her hands on her hips._

_ I giggled. "Come join us mommy! Daddy's teaching me a new technique!"_

_ "It looks like he's hugging you."_

_ "No way! Gross!" I shouted, picking up a wooden sword between my feet and whacking my dad in the head._

_ He released me as I ran over to my mom for safety. My dad was quick though, he scooped me up bridal style and walked over to my mom, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. "Look at our little ninja."_

_ "Little?!" I exclaimed, yes I was quite little and hated being insulted about it._

_ "It's okay Rae, don't worry, your father is quite short as well." My mom said, laughing at my dad's shocked reaction._

_ "Alright, now you're joing us Ami." He said, pulling her out into the yard._

_ She shook her head laughing. I flipped over onto his back and chanted, "Join us! Join us! Join us!" My dad soon joined in on my little chant and she finally agreed, the two of teaching her what to do._

I blinked out of my memory, I remember that day so clearly. It was a fun and cool day, the three of us trained and played, it looked like my dad was having the most fun out of all of us though.

There was a slight movement in the corner of the room. It was Nathaniel. "Hey" I said.

He seemed weird, talking to me alone. "Are you gonna talk?" I asked.

"I-I can t-take watch duty." He stuttered.

I smirked. "You have a fear of talking with girls don't you."

He looked away, walking over to where I sat except, on the other side. "Okay, I'll get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to get to work." I said, putting down my katana and falling over onto my side, closing my eyes and listening to the soothing sound of the rain.

My mind went blank as I slowly drifted off to sleep and for once out of this whole time, I actually felt safer than ever. I curled up in a little ball, everything going silent and dark as I fell into a deep, soundless sleep.

* * *

**Okay, there we are. Yes, Raeven's ancestors were ninja like and her father wanted to teach his daughter. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you so much for the one who helped me out with this chapter, you know who you are. I know, I know, this chapter was far too short and didn't have any zombie action, but do not fear the next one will! However, I can't say much for OC changes, unless it's for previous chapters since this just showed Raeven. Wow! I wasn't repetitive this time. Although, if you have questions about this story PM me, okay? Until next time! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: History Museum

†Chapter 13†

* * *

When I woke up, I found that it had stopped raining for now. It was still cloudy outside and the raindrops on the glass were glistening. I slowly sat up, rubbing my jaw, it hurt from the hard floor and so did my neck.

Nathaniel was still sitting on the other side of the balcony door, keeping watch. Whoa, when he said he'd take over, he meant it. I stood up and dusted off my extraordinarily dirty clothes. Alice and the others were still sleeping, so I didn't make too much noise, we did have I tough couple of days

"I'm about to shower." I said.

Nathaniel looked up at me and plugged his nose. "Good, you reek." He laughed.

I kicked up some dust on him, making him scoot away. With that, I smiled and walked to the bedroom, I'd need clothes first. I searched through the closet finding many things. One thing caught my eye though. It was a black hoodie with black low-cut shorts.

Choosing those, I moved to the dresser to look for some socks, finding an identical pair that were just like mine. I went to the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes, turning on the hot water in the shower. I stepped in and rinsed the filth off of my skin and hair, I could tell it was coming off by the bright pink water flowing down the drain.

I grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured some of it on my body, I'm sorry but I'm not touching an item that others put on their body just to get clean. I rinsed and poured a little more on my body and rinsed once more.

Stepping out of the shower, I pulled the clothes on my still soaked body and looked in the mirror. I looked like myself again instead of a girl who's seen so many horror and killed people, well zombies, and watched people be ripped to shreds and eaten.

For once, I just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry my heart out. I wanted to go back to America instead of being here with the undead and trying to fight for my survival every single minute of the flipping day.

Tears started to form in my eyes, but I swiped them away with the backs of my hands and stared determinedly into the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom, smelling the sweet aroma of….Pancakes?

I rushed into the kitchen and found everyone sitting there, wide awake, quietly talking and laughing. Kelly was standing at the stove, a duffle bag open and full of food and whatnot. I stood there in the doorway with my mouth agape.

Izumi looked over her shoulder, scooting out of her chair and walking over to me, closing my mouth for me. "You'll swallow a bug like that." She said before walking away.

Shaking my head, I walked over to Kelly and stood beside her as I watched her cook. To be truly honest, I wanted to take the unfinished pancake off the pan and eat it even if I felt sick and it burned my tongue.

Kelly seemed to notice that I looked hungry and pointed at the bag. "You can help me make breakfast; it'll go faster that way." She said with a bit of a smile.

I nodded, grabbing the box that she was pointing at. It was a box of oatmeal, okay, that was something I could make. I'm not a very good cook and don't know many dishes since I'm not much of a housewife person, I'm a fighter.

My hands grabbed a pot and filled it with some water, cooking the oatmeal, of course after I turned on the burner I was using. When breakfast was finished, I was the one that dug in first, after I said thanks for the food though.

I was eating so fast the my stomach started to hurt, but I didn't care, I was starving, even if I could still hear zombies roaming around down below outside. I finished quite quickly, placing my plate in the sink. Was there really point in cleaning it when it was the apocalypse and we weren't going to stay here forever?

Honestly, I doubt that anyone would come here especially when the first floor was crawling with zombies, we had to take the fire escape up here. "Okay guys, ready?" I asked after everyone had at least taken a shower and eaten.

They all nodded and I grinned, grabbing my katana from the dirty floor and started for the balcony, where the only safe exit was. I started to walk down the stairs, the other following close behind. It really was quite hard to keep our footsteps silent on creaky, old metal, but the zombies didn't come attacking us so I guess we're good.

We had to duck in and out of alleyways, careful not to disturb any of the zombies, especially now that it seemed that the area was taken over by them. Everything was going perfectly fine. "Raeven, do you think we'll ever make it to your uncle's place?" Alice asked, looking at me from Nathaniel's back.

Poor guy, he had a fear of chick it seemed like and he was stuck carrying one because she can't travel on foot for too long. "Yeah, I know we will. I know exactly where he's at, when he's not at home he's always at the stupid facility." I said.

Yeah, my uncle spent time with me as a child, but not a whole lot. Something from the rooftops caught my eye, but it had already happened before I could see who. Gunfire rang in the once silent day, shattering glass of a car in front of us, setting off a car alarm.

Aw snapperoni, if we don't get the heck out of here, we're totally screwed. "Oh look, it's the welcoming party." Nathaniel joked, but I just shot him a glare and he shrugged it off.

I looked around for an escape, but these guys were closing in fast. "Alice, Izumi, and Kelly! You all have long-range weapons, keep them off us. Jason and Nathaniel, you guys come with me!" I shouted.

The three girls were doing a good job keeping them away from us as I led us to our Japanese History Museum. I flew at the doors, but they didn't budge. Stupid guards, always locking effing doors! I grabbed my katana and wedged it in between the doors in hope that I'd be able to flip the lock and get us in.

Our little buddies were closing in and those girls weren't going to be able to keep the off for longer. I heard a faint click and shove the door open, Jason and Nathaniel racing in, followed by the others.

A zombie thought he was smart by trying to take a chunk out of me, I spin kicked him in the side of the face, knocking him down and probably killing him after I heard that sound. I raced in through the doors and slammed the door shut behind me.

Jason flipped the lock and sighed, well actually, we all did. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the door, man, this sucked. Here we were, running away from a bunch of dead guys! Okay, so they're strong, cannibalistic, dead guys.

I pushed off the door and past the group, through the museum and looked around at the exhibits, even though I really wasn't going from one to another. One name caught my eye, Haiiro no Akuma, Gray Demon.

Holy crackers! That was the name of the clan my supposed ninja ancestors were in, the one my dad was training me to be the head of. I stood there, looking at the exhibit, not even noticing Nathaniel standing beside me and looking at the one beside it.

I walked up to the exhibit and read it over, my eyes moving fast as I scanned the text. "Oi, we're not here to check things out." Jason said.

"Shush!" I shouted, putting a hand up, telling him to zip it.

He looked ticked, but turned away and ignored me. Apparently, my clan was enemies with another clan, samurai, Baundo Tataeru or Honor Bound. It seemed like my clan was the bad guys since ninjas are assassins and they were just trying to get rid of us.

I glanced up at Nathaniel and he was looking at me. For some reason it was like he had read something and suddenly knew everything there is to know about me. I opened my mouth to ask something, but a dagger shot past me and stabbed an oncoming zombie janitor.

My gaze moved to Jason, who was smirking. "You're welcome."

"How did you…"

"Fast reflexes. I was once in the British Army and went to Afghanistan." Jason said.

I nodded, but blinked and found out that we were being surrounded by the rest of the turned employees. Apparently, it seemed as if they allowed a bitten man or woman in without any knowledge they were infected and all of them got turned.

"Alright, here we go." I smirked, grabbing the dual wakazashi from the exhibit and charging at the zombies.

* * *

**Okay, there you are Chapter 13. Yes, it's confusing but Raeven's ancestors were ninjas and I bet you can guess what's up with Nathaniel at the museum. And thanks again for helping me with this chapter, you know who you are, oh and sorry if I didn't fit everything into this chapter. Anyways, I longer chapter! Yes! I'm so proud of myself! Any who, if your OC has not made an appearance, be patient, patient I tell you! If you'd like changes to you character and/or their personality, please PM me and PM if you have nay questions. Until Next Time! Please Review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: What is Going On!

†Chapter 14†

* * *

I kicked the zombie employee in the face, knocking the woman in black onto the floor before shoving my sword into her face, gross, yes I know, but hey, it's the only way to kill these things. "Raeven!"

Whirling around, I spotted a familiar face, it was one of the employees. No, it wasn't someone close to me, but my mother. "Himiko." I whispered as she reached for me with her bloodied hands.

One of my comrades shoved into me, knocking me into the ground. I groaned in pain, but I felt sick at the sound of flesh being torn into. My head snapped up, finding Alice right there, her arm being chomped on as she whimpered in pain.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing my sword and thrusting it into Himko's head.

I caught Alice before she could collapse to her knees. "Alice!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Alice just smiled at me, poking me in the cheek with her good arm. "It's okay; I'm immune to their bites for some reason. I learned that when I was attacked the very first time."

My tears stopped flowing, followed by a determined look on my face. I ripped the sleeve off of my left arm and carefully tore it into shreds. "Alice! Rae!" Jason shouted, the others running over to us, it seemed that we had gotten the staff in here down.

"Is she okay?" Kelly asked, crouching down beside us.

I nodded, but looked at her. "Kelly, do we have any water in that bag?"

"Yeah." She said.

Nathaniel reached into the bag and handed the bottle to me. "Here." He said.

I took the bottle and twisted off the cap with my bad hand, flinching in pain. I poured it into the fabric and dabbed at Alice's arm, watching as she flinched in pain. Sitting her up, I grabbed her hand with my good one and allowed her to squeeze the life out of it.

Then, I ripped off the other sleeve, wrapping it around her wound and tying it real tight to make sure it didn't loosen. I sighed and ruffled Alice's white hair. She smiled at me. I heard more moaning from the other side of the room, I looked up and found another group of undead staff members.

"Alice, you stay here, don't move. I don't need you to get hurt." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't the dead supposed to stay dead?" Nathaniel asked and I knew he was trying to be a smart-aleck and funny as well.

"Tell that to them." Jason said, readying his weapon.

"You guys should stop complaining." Kelly said.

"Indeed, it is quite annoying." Izumi said, actually looking at them for once instead of turning her head away.

I climbed to my feet and grabbed my swords, stepping up to join my teammates. "Alright guys, enough chitchat. This time we'll make sure they stay dead."

They all looked at me, surprised that I had attempted at a joke. I blinked. "What?" I finally asked after a while.

"Nothing." They all chorused and then charged at the zombies.

"Seriously, what did I do?" I asked Alice.

She giggled and shook her head. Man, I must have totally embarrassed myself if Alice won't even tell me. I sighed and faced the group of zombies before charging after my teammates.

The first one came right at me, but I ducked under its arms and spin kicked it off the ground, stabbing it right in the forehead before whirling around and cutting down two others that decided to sneak up on me.

I came back to back with Izumi, both of us having zombies in front of us. "Hey, I have an idea." I said.

"What?" Izumi asked.

I turned around and held her underneath her arms. "I'll spin and you shoot."

She nodded, jumping up and I spun around, Izumi firing bullets into the zombies around us. The others ducked to the ground, crying out, "Raeven!"

It wasn't a kind call either, I could totally tell they weren't so please with my plan. Man, I must be going insane to think this up, I'm turning into Lars! Before I know it, I'll start stepping on my friend's backs and calling them peasants.

I shivered at that thought. When they were all down, I stopped spinning and placed Izumi back on the floor before collapsing on my butt, Izumi right on top. "Ugh, I feel so dizzy." I whined.

"I agree." Izumi said, climbing to her feet.

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep myself from getting sick, I climbed to my feet, holding my head. "I'm never doing that again."

"Hey Rae, I know that you said this time they'll stay dead, but the thing is for us, one shot and we're dead, permanently." Nathaniel said, trying to hide his smile.

I shook my head. "Dead is always permanent." Kelly said, also shaking her head, but trying hard not to laugh.

"He does have a point though." Jason said, smirking at my reaction.

I pointed at them. "You know what…Never mind, forget it."

Alice jogged over to me, thank goodness she looked fine. I was unbelievably glad to know that she hadn't gotten pierced by a bullet. "Are we all okay?" I asked.

They all nodded. I sighed and slid an arm across Alice's shoulders and pulled her close. "Alright guys, let's take a look around for anything useful. Last time we check there were still zombies outside and we can't stay here forever."

"Sounds good." Izumi said, turning away and walking away.

"Okay, we'll be back." Nathaniel said, except the last part in english as if he were the Terminator.

I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh. After a bit, I sighed and nodded, taking Alice with me. For a whole thirty minutes, we raided the museum for weapons and anything useful to us. "Okay guys, are we ready?" I asked when we all gathered up again.

"Yep, totally." They said in unison.

I grabbed my katana and dual wakazashi, heading towards the back door. Peeking outside, I found not even a single sign of zombies. So I waved my teammates over and walked down the alley. The thing was, as soon as my left foot exited that alley, I was stopped at gunpoint all around me.

"Raeven Knight, surrender or die."

What the heck was going on here?

* * *

**Alright, I finished Chapter 14. Sorry, I got sick again this week. Don't worry, I'm all better now! Anyways, I left it at a cliffhanger! I hope this chapter was alright and thank you for helping me again you-know-who! If you want changes to your character and/or their personality, PM and I'll get to work. Until next time! Please Review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Decision

†Chapter 15†

* * *

I glanced around me, trying to figure out who these guys were. Well, that was a giant fail, I didn't recognize any of these guys, but apparently they noticed me and knew who I was. "And why must I surrender?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"We're taking you hostage." One said, only to be smacked in the head.

"You're not supposed to answer to her, _baka_!" The one next to him hissed.

I started laughing; these guys were going to take me captive?! As if! "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. Not to mention, I'd rather not be kidnapped by people so pathetic."

"We're not pathetic." The two retorted in unison.

"Rae, who're these guys?" Jason asked, coming up behind me.

"Don't know, the circus?" I shruuged.

"Oi, it's my job to make jokes." Nathaniel said, but he was smiling at my words though.

"Oh shush." Kelly said.

Alice and Izumi remained silent. "The circus? Ah, Ms. Knight, you're far from the truth. We're Kurogokegumo, Black Widow." A very familiar voice laughed, making me shiver. A young man stepped into the circle, staring down at me. "You remember me right?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You're that same douche bag that tried destroying my family and my uncle's work, but attacked his twin, my father!" I shouted, throwing a punch.

He caught my fist and squeezed tightly, having me wince in pain. I hated this guy, no, hate didn't even describe it, not even loathe described how much I hated his guts. I twisted me around and shoved me into my group.

"Don't be so angry Raeven. It's only fair that we took his life, after all your ancestors slaughtered more than half of our people; we're the only ones that remain. Shouldn't you be happy that I didn't take your mother's life and yours?"

"You took my uncle's?!" I cried, grabbing my katana and pointing it right at him.

"No, not yet." He laughed, but stopped when he glance up and his gaze settled on Nathaniel. "I see, so we've got another clan leader? The Honor Bound, was it? What a sick joke."

Nathaniel flinched at his words. I pressed the tip of my blade into the man's cheek, grazing the skin. "If you ever talk smack about my friends, let's just say I'll make sure you'll never have children."

"Who says I don't already have any?"

"Then, I'll make sure you don't have anymore." I said, my expression still filled with hatred and disgust.

"You two don't even know about your clans do you?"

I blinked, confused, but then shook my head and continued to give him my infamous death glare. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the new leader of Gray Demon and he of Honor Bound. Sworn enemies, always fighting, slaughtering, betraying, and destroying. The two clans never got along, and when they called a war a truce, not even a year later another would break out. They were never meant to be peaceful clans that minded their own business and aided others.

"All your clans did was destroy in your war and not even bother to rebuild when you finished. We were one of those many clans that were almost completely wiped out. We want revenge for that, for all those years, I'm finally going to avenge my ancestors. I could always shoot you in the head, but I'll give you a mercy and let you die with your beloved uncle." He said.

My gaze moved to Nathaniel, who wasn't making eye contact with me. No way, all this time, I was working with a supposed enemy? I pushed the blade further into his cheek, turning my death glare up a notch. "W-wait, Raeven and Nathan, they're….Enemies?" Alice asked, her voice so soft I could hardly even hear it.

"Of course they are! I'm surprised they haven't gone one another's throats yet!" The man laughed, apparently too stupid to notice that I was still digging my blade deeper into his face, a small, thin stream of blood making its way down his cheek.

"Shut you freaking trap!" I shouted, glaring at him.

He stopped laughing and composed himself, taking a step back. "So are you going to surrender and come with us to die with your uncle or will you choose to die here with him?" He nodded at Nathaniel.

"How about….Neither!" I shouted, swinging at him, but he dodged.

Again I swung, but he kept dodging. "What are you idiots standing around for?! Shoot!" He shouted.

I didn't know what to do, they were going to shoot at me. What were my friends going to do when I was the only one that knew where we were going? They all aimed at me, the gunfire sounding off all at once.

My body didn't move, but I hit the deck, feeling someone's weight on top of me. I stared up and found Nathaniel had just saved my sorry butt. Man, if we're enemies why would he save me then? He rolled over and pointed in the direction of our exit, we started to crawl to our group.

We all looked at one another and nodded, running back down the alley to escape. "You morons, they're getting away!"

I ran even faster, forcing my companions to go faster as well. We made it to the end of the alley before turning right and taking off, hearing them fire and curse my name. "Well, that was fun." Izumi said, even though she was lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, totally." I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with those guys?" She asked again, man, this was the longest she's ever talked to me.

"Those guys are ultimate dirt bags that like murdering and think it's avenging their clan. That's how I wound up living alone with my mom, but I moved back here to live with my uncle since my mom joined the army." I explained.

"So are you and Nathan really going to go at one another's throats?" Kelly asked.

Everyone looked at Nathaniel and me, walking side by side, both scraped up from when he shoved me to the ground. I didn't know, what was going to happen. I looked at my katana and glanced up at him.

Was I really going to be able to kill Nathaniel just because of something of our family's past? Nathaniel and I looked out at our group, opening our mouths and preparing to give our answer.


	16. Chapter 16: New Companion and Regrouping

†Chapter 16†

* * *

"No, we're not going to kill one another." We said in unison, which made us both pause for a moment.

"Wait, what?" We said in unsion once again. "Stop that!" We shouted in unison.

Everyone was laughing at us as we walked, soon enough, Nathaniel and I were laughing too. Wow, we were really ridiculous saying this all at once like that. "Aren't you guys enemies though? What if you guys change your mind and try to slaughter one another while we sleep?" Izumi asked, but looked at the groun after saying that, well, she was done talking.

"Nathan and Raeven aren't like that." Alice huffed.

"I know Nathan's not, don't know about Rae." Kelly said.

"Besides, you haven't even know Raeven nor Nathan that long to know what they'll decide to do." Jason piped up.

My eye twitched in annoyance. They were still bickering. I looked at Nathaniel. "Did we just say we weren't going to kill one another?" I asked.

He put his hands up as if surrendering. I stomped up to the arguing group and pushed them all apart. "Alright! Stop it! Jason, you're an adult, you should know better. Alice, you shouldn't argue when you're hurt. And Izumi, come on now, you're the smart one." I said. "We really aren't going to kill one another okay? Nathaniel and I aren't going to attack each other. We apparently don't give a darn about what our family past was.

"Besides, the most important thing right now is survival. We need to get to my uncle and get the heck out of the city before we wind up being a zombie happy meal." I said.

"Oi! Will you baka's shut up? You're quite annoying." A voice said.

We all started to look around, but couldn't find the one who spoke. Finally, we all looked down and found a guy leaning against a beat up building. He had raven black hair that didn't go past his ears, golden eyes, and a scar on his face, possibly from an accident. He wore a black clothing, his hood covering part of his face.

"Does the grim reaper know that you raided his wardrobe?" Nathaniel asked, causing me to elbow him in the side. "What?" He asked.

"Hey, sorry, we bothered you. We're just trying to survive. I'm Raeven." I said, extending my hand out to him, he stared it before shifting positions and the hood hid his face.

"Name's Dante." He said.

I nodded, putting my hand in my pocket before I felt even more stupid. "Okay, Dante, would you like to come with us? We're going to go see my uncle so he can help us get out of here."

He climbed to his feet and I could see one of his golden eyes. He was eyeing Izumi's school uniform, I guess that meant that we all went to the same school. "Well, all except Jason."

"Okay, let's get going. Slow poke Raeven." Jason smirked when I glared at him.

"Shut it." I snapped.

If Hiro were here right now, the guy would probably act scared and say that I was so scary. Tomoaki would smile and think positive of our situation. Miaski, well, let's just say, I wouldn't have any clan after me, she would've killed them all. Lars would call us all pathetic like brats and Lexi would be standing there making up a plan in her mind.

Sighing, I took the lead, taking my comrades away from the area. Zombies probably heard us and we were possibly still being chased. I looked to the sky, seeing that it was just an hour past noon. "Hey guys, how about we take a break somewhere and eat something that we have in the bag?"

"Hai!" They all chorused, all except Dante and Izumi, well, two silent people; at least they'll last longer since they're quiet.

We all found an old abandoned building that seemed as if it hadn't been used for years. Each of us had made at least a sandwich and sat around eating. I was sitting right below the window of the building, beside the entrance.

I was guarding. Man, this was a rough couple of days. All I've been doing is fighting for survival, leading my friends to safety, risking my life to keep the one's I care for safe, watching people get eaten, and other things.

All I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry, my mom and dad laying on both sides of me, telling me it was only a nightmare. I sighed and took another bite out of my sandwich. I really wanted to run away from reality, shut the world out and act like none of this was really happening.

I shook my head, no I couldn't do that. If I did, I'd go insane and I wouldn't have my friends anymore, they wouldn't count on me. Each time I look at my group, I know what I must do and it's not what I want. It's my priority to make sure that they're all safe.

The sides of my mouth slowly move upwards, forming a small mile on my lips. "Oi, what're you smiling about? You lok scary." Jason said.

"Screw you!" I shouted, shooting him a glare, but I couldn't hold it for long.

I still couldn't believe that everyone that Nathaniel and I could become enemies. No way, screw our ancestors, I didn't gve a darn about them right now.

All I was worried about were mine and my friend's survival. I got up and walked over to my little group, plopping down in between Kelly and Alice. "When and what time?" Nathaniel finally asked.

My face went flushed a bright red as I shouted, "Never!"

They all burst out laughing, even Izumi was laughing at me. I hid my face in my hands, my shoulders shaking up and down. They all stopped. "Eh, are you crying?!" Nathaniel asked, totally freaking out.

I smirked and started laughing at him, pointing. "You should've seen your reaction!"

They all blinked once, twice and then started to laugh again. Oh man, we were in the middle of an apocalypse and somehow we manage to make ourselves laugh as if we what was going on around us never even happened.

"Hey, did we miss any of the fun?" A familiar voice asked, I turned around and spotted the others.

"No, not really." I said.

"You all look terrible." Lars said.

"What did you expect?" I asked.

"Hey there Rae~" Tomoaki grinned at me.

"It's good that we met up again." Lexi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Is that food?" Miaski asked, putting away her daggers.

I nodded. "Food!" The teens cried, leaving Lars behind and going for the bag.

"You guys!"

* * *

**Okay, since I updater two chapters, I'll just be adding my little author's note on this one. I've gotten caught up! YES! *Coughs* Now that's out of the way, I hope you've enjoyed these two chapters. I want to thank the same person who has been helping me out with this, also you may notice that I added some things to it and changed it up a bit. Any who, if you'd like changes to your character and/or their personality, please PM me and I'll get right to work. Also PM if you have any questions. Until next time! Please Review~  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmarish Memory

†Chapter 17†

* * *

It was getting pretty late, so we all decided to stay inside our little picnic spot to rest for the night. As usual, I couldn't sleep, not when I was afraid of having more nightmares. I was busying myself in cleaning of my three swords.

Thankfully, I was doing a good job at distracting myself from the zombies passing by outside. I was trying hard not to yawn, just because I was acting like they weren't out there, doesn't mean I didn't know they were out there, I knew they were there, I just didn't want to.

I glanced around the room, my eyes heavy. Man, all I wanted was sleep, but I couldn't get any. I looked out the window and stared out into the dark night. We were close to my uncle's facility, I know we are. We need to get there faster though; I don't know how much longer I can last sleeping in a zombie infested city and staying up all night and traveling all day.

My eyes closed as my mind wandered back to Lexi's explanation of how they found us.

_"So, how did you guys end up finding us?" I asked with a mouth full of food._

_ Lexi swallowed and looked at her sandwich. "Well, you see, we weren't really trying to go this way, but our path was blocked by a horde of zombies and we chose this path."_

_ "What about before you cam our way?" I asked._

_ "After we left the wreckage of our bus, we headed in the opposite direction of which it seemed you all were going. It was getting late and so we argued a while whether or not to stop for night. Instead of pushing on, we stayed the night in a motel and sat around taking turns for lookout._

_ "Eventually, we all fell asleep and woke up early in the morning thanks to Lars. As usual, Tomaki kept our spirits up and reassured us that we'd make it to the facility. Hiro got us in danger once. He decided that it would be smart to taunt the zombies and have them chase after us even though there were about twenty of them, obviously outnumbering us._

_ "Thanks to Lars and Miaski's smarts, we managed to kill them all." Lexi said, shooting a glance in Hiro's direction._

_ I elbowed him in the side. "Ow." He muttered._

_ "Baka!" I said right in his ear. "Got it memorized?"_

_ "Hai, hai." He mumbled and went back to eating._

_ "Anyways," Lexi continued. "After we escaped running into another horde after all that gunfire, we started to head in the direction that Lars said that directions said to go in. We were doing great until we heard a gunshot go off and when we turned the corner, there was a horde of zombies hoping for a meal._

_ "After a while of waiting, we started walking. We heard bickering and fighting, I really recognized your voice Raeven. We followed your voice and eventually found you all sitting in here and eating. That's when Hiro spoke up to announce that we were here." Lexi finished, taking another bit out of her food._

To be truly honest it was actually fun to reunite with the others. It was a lot better than the way that we all met. I met Tomoaki and Lexi when they almost got trampled on, and Izumi in the hallway on the run. I met Hiro and Lars escaping from Mr. Takahasi and almost got killed. I met Miaski after she killed off Mr. Takahasi. And the others, it just doesn't seem to get any better.

Sighing, I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. My mouth opened, yawning, but without a single sound. Rubbing my eyes, I sheathed my swords and looked around for something productive to do, nothing. My head started to nod, but I couldn't keep it up.

Eventually, I collapsed to the floor and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the times with my uncle.

_"Uncle Nobuo! Uncle Nobuo!" I cried, tugging on my uncle's white lab coat._

_ He glanced down at me, smiling. The door slammed open, his assistant, Jane entering the room. "I'm so sorry sir! She got away while I wasn't looking. I'll take her back right away." She said, grabbing my waist and lifting me off the ground._

_ I was kicking at her and screaming as I tightened my tiny little grasp on his lab coat. "No! I won't go!" I whined._

_ "It's okay Jane, I can handle Raeven. She's my niece after all." Uncle Nobuo smiled, Jane lacing me back on the floor._

_ "I'm so sorry to have bothered you and your work." She said, patting me on the head, all while looking up at Uncle Nobuo dreamily._

_ Blech, adults, I'll never understand them. "Ja matane." Jane said to me and bowed, leaving the room._

_ I threw my arms around Uncle Nobuo's leg. "I don't like her, she's weird." I said._

_ "How so?" He asked, picking me up in his strong arms. _

_ "Well, first of all, she stares at you weird. Second, she said something about 'Project A' and sources, whatever all that means." I said._

_ Uncle Nobuo set me down on the cold, metal table that made me shiver. I was wearing a black pair of shorts, a black t-shirt and a white button up vest that was wide open, also black converse. "What are you working on?"_

_ "Well, you see, we're working on a certain source that can sustain our facilities. They were specially made and won't work with just anything. Right now, we're using the first stage of our source, which is a type of gas that cannot be seen and is ineffective to the natural environment._

_ "The only downfall is that if a human breathes it in, it can harm the body and cause some sort of reaction, what kind, we have no idea." He said._

_ I rolled my eyes. "Well if it's bad for people, why not find something else to use that isn't harmful? It's pretty obvious." _

_ "Yes, but we're working on that. We have one person to go in there and check out how harmful it is." _

_ My eyes widened. "You're using a person to test it out when they can get sick?"_

_ "The first time, she did indeed get sick, but we found an antidote for that and injected her with it and now the reaction is now unaffected. That means she'd even be able to come into contact with those infected with the gas and not have any harm done."_

_ I pulled my legs up on the table with the rest of me, pressing them close to my chest. "Will that girl ever be able to live a normal life or will she forever be a project?"_

_ "We need her Raeven, you'll understand right?" He asked, glancing at me over his shoulder at me smiling._

_ The smile scared me. _

_ Suddenly, the scenery started to jump around and I'm screaming the word, "Run! Run!"_

_ There's a little girl with pure white hair running down the hall and I turn around, seeing my uncle and all goes black._

I jolted awake, sweating and panting. Oh dear lord, what the heck did I just see? Was it a memory that I've forgotten? I crawled over to Alice and my heart stopped, that white hair. Don't tell me…That's why Alice was immune to the zombie's bites.

My hands grabbed her hand and squeezed it, Alice muttered something, but didn't awake. Black Widow won't have the chance to kill my uncle, 'cause when I see him, I'll be the one doing the killing after what he did to Alice. It all made sense now, Project A and Alice, two pieces of a broken puzzle.

"Just you wait, I'll get to that facility and I'll find out everything you've done. You're to blame of why everything has happened, Uncle Nobuo."

* * *

**Yay! I did it! I know I didn't update until now, but I'll have to update another one later on, it's my punishment for being so lazy. Anyways, now you've learned why Alice is immune to those bites and even I want to kick Nobuo's butt right now, how dare he hurt poor and innocent Alice! If you'd like changes to your character and/or their personality please PM me and I'll get to work. Blah, blah, blah you know the routine. Until next time! Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18: OVA: The Beach!

†OVA†

* * *

The bus was extraordinarily noisy today, although, it wasn't that odd since we were all heading to the beach. It was going to be great, especially since Lars didn't seem like he would kill us with his driving.

I had to pay the guy to drive us to the beach and pay extra to make sure that we all don't die. "I'm so excited Raeven, aren't you?" Alice asked, tucking a stray strand from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm really glad that we're going to the beach. I can't wait until we get there." I smiled.

It was true, I couldn't wait to go to the beach for some fresh air. "This will be so fun, at night we can have a test of courage or something!" Hiro exclaimed.

"That does sound really fun!" Tomoaki grinned, the two high fiving each other.

Dante was sitting in the back of the bus, his hood covering his face and I assumed that he was sleeping. Subaru was in the front, bugging the living day lights out of Lars and of course the man was threatening to rip his tongue out of his head. Miaski was sitting right behind him, bobbing her head to her music and polishing her daggers, whoa that was kind of creepy.

Lexi and Izumi were chatting together softly, not making a big ruckus, an occasional giggle here and there. Jason, Nathaniel, and Kelly were all sitting close together, laughing and talking, probably joking like the funny people they were.

Alice and I on the other hand were holding one another's hand and staring happily out the window, it was true, the two of us were kind of like sisters. I couldn't wait until we arrived on the beach, to play in the water and sand, not to mention relax in the sun, just having fun. Maybe I sounded like a kid, but I really didn't care.

"Alright!" I heard Hiro shout.

I glanced over and saw it, the one place that we've all been waiting to arrive at. Before I could control myself, I jumped over Alice and made my way to the other side of the bus, smiling at the scenery. "We're here!" Alice squealed, right behind me.

My hands threw open the window and I stuck my head out. "That air, it's so fresh."

"And salty." Nathaniel laughed.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes, still leaning out the window.

After Lars had found a place to stop, we all piled off the bus, changing into our outfits for the day. My clothing consisted of a bikini top and shorts, my feet bare.

"What do you think we should do now?" I asked Alice.

"How about volleyball?" Alice suggested.

I smirked. "You sure you want to go against me?"

"Sure." Alice smiled innocently, yeah, I'll go easy on her.

I grabbed the ball from the bus and came back were Alice had set up the net. "Alright, here I go!" I shouted, serving the ball over the net to Alice.

She easily hit the ball back to me, I spiked it back over the net, gaining a point. Before I knew it, Alice's eyes were sparkling with a newborn determination. I served again, Alice hitting it back to me, I smacked it over the net hard, but Alice sent it with just as much for back over, catching me by surprise and she earned a point.

"Holy!"

Alice grinned and put up a piece sign. I smiled and grabbed the ball, tossing it for her to serve. She served it, I hit it back, she hit it back as well, but I whacked it back over before she could move. I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

Once more, I served, but Alice hit it hard over the net. I yelped in pain as it whacked me in the face and I fell onto my back, feeling dizzy. Holy mackerel, for a small girl, she packed quite a hit.

"I'm so sorry Raeven." Alice said for about the thirtieth time.

I waved it off, putting the Band-Aid across the bridge of my swollen nose, covering the bruise. "It's okay." I grinned.

When we headed back out into the sun. Hiro pointed and laughed. "Dang, what the freaking frack happened to your face?!"

I elbowed him in the side, making him stagger to the side and fall into the sea water. It was now my turn to point and laugh, tears pricking the sides of my eyes. Dante came up from behind and kicked me into the water beside Hiro. "You're loud, baka."

Hiro was laughing beside me, until I splashed water in his face, getting it in his mouth. Nathaniel was laughing at the surprised and gagging Hiro, that was before I decided to grab his wrist and yank him down into the water too.

Nathaniel yelped in surprise when he hit the water. When he popped back up, he splashed me in the face, making me giggle and splash back. Before we knew it, everyone aside from Lars had joined our water fight; we even managed to get Dante to join us.

"Oi! Lars, join us!" I cried.

"I don't think he wants to." Lexi said.

"Me either." Izumi said.

"Oi! Lars!" I cried.

"Old man!" Jason shouted, which would make Lars angry, but he remained unmoving.

"I think he's passed out." Kelly said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You think?" Subaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How boring, should I dispose of him?" Miaski asked, pulling out her daggers, how the heck did she do that with a swimsuit on?!

"No, I don't think you should Mi-Chan." Tomoaki said, with a smile of course.

I shook my head. "Where's the rain? The old man is snoring after all." Nathaniel grinned.

"I have an idea!" I shouted and we all got into a huddle.

All of snuck up on Lars, careful not to block the sunlight from his view. I turned around and nodded to the group, we all pulled buckets of ice cold water from behind our backs, lifting it high over our heads and dumping it on Lars.

He sputtered and cursed like never before as he jolted awake, only to find us all around him and laughing. "Darn kids! I'll kill ya!" He shouted.

We all turned on our heels and took off down the beach, crying in mock terror as Lars chased us all. I had a big smile on my face, running side by side all of my new best buddies.

I watched as the sun began to set, sitting beside Alice. We were taking the bus ride back home, all of us worn out. With a smile on my face, I closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the ground of the abandoned building, everyone around me passed out still. I swiped at my eyes, removing the tears. I found myself smiling at my friends and when I closed my eyes again, I tried hard to recall that same dream and continue living it.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! I've finally updated, yes, yes, YES! Ahem, sorry about that. So I made an ova, like a special for you guys. As you can tell, I brought back Subaru in this chappie, but sadly this has nothing to do with the actual story it's just for you to laugh. So when I write a real chapter Subaru will not be there, just thought I'd tell you guys. Anyways, thanks for waiting and those for supporting me in getting this far. If you'd like any changes done to your OC, PM me. Until next time! Please Review~  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Do They Ever Quit?

†Chapter 19†

* * *

This time, I decided to travel at the back of our pack. Lars was the one leading us on our 'merry' way to my Uncle Nobuo's facility. I was in too much of a daze to do much; I couldn't really even walk in a somewhat straight line without swaying or tripping over my own two feet.

Lars's words were still echoing in my head. _'You're not fit to be the leader, so I'll be doing it instead.'_

What happened to my tough act where I thought that I could get revenge for Alice? For the fact that she was brought in and tested on just for a stupid project. I sighed and stopped walking after my teammates.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me. Yeah, sure I saw some guys be eaten alive, but I'm used to it by now, but why does the mere mentioning of bringing harm to him make me feel like I'm weak and invincible. _Maybe it's the fact that he's an adult and you're nothing but a kid._

"Raeven, are you okay?" A soft voice asked, I recognized it as Alice's.

"Huh?"

I realized that everyone had stopped and was staring at me with concern written all over their faces. "Are you okay?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what we'll do after we get out of here." I said.

Alice took my hands in hers, her eyes showing that she knew I was lying to everyone. I pulled my hands away and ruffled her white hair. "I'm fine, don't worry about me guys."

Tomoaki smiled widely. "Alright! Onwards!"

Hiro grinned. "March! March!" He shouted, following after Tomoaki.

"Will you bakas stop being so loud?" Miaski hissed.

"You two are quite loud." Lexi said.

"Maybe we should've stuck with Hiro's nickname, Bakairo" Kelly giggled.

Dante lingered for a moment, before turning sharply on his heel and following the others. Only Izumi, Alice, Jason, and Nathaniel still stood there, staring at me. "Saw through my lie?"

"Surprised your pants aren't on fire." Nathaniel said with a grin.

I chuckled and grabbed Alice's hand, walking up to the other three. "Very funny, _Nathan_." I said, slugging him playfully in the arm.

The four stared shocked at me. "What?"

"It's the first time you've…" Izumi started.

"Used Nathan's nickname." Alice finished.

I blinked. "Is it really that much of a big deal? I mean, we are going to be stuck with one another until the day we finally get out of this place, so why not get comfortable and call him by his nickname? After all, all of you call me Rae. Just don't ever call me Rae-Rae." I said.

Jason had a mischievous smirk on his lips all of a sudden. "All right, from now on you are now addressed as Rae-Rae."

I threw my hands over my ear, shrieking like a little girl. "No! Stop it!"

Nathan and Jason smirked at one another. "Rae-Rae! Rae-Rae!"

I ran away from them, crying, "Stop!" Although, I was laughing while doing so.

"You guys are so immature." Alice said.

Izumi hummed in agreement. I glanced over my shoulder, laughing when there was a loud deafening bang, my smile fell. I whirled in my original direction, but none of teammates were shot. I looked around, but found that no one had been injured.

Before I knew it, I heard Nathan scream, "Rae!"

I blinked, confused, but when another gunshot went off and he tackled me to the ground, I understood. Black Widow, they found us and they weren't too happy that I had managed to escape. I crashed hard into the cement, yelping when my arm scraped across the hard concrete.

Nathan was right above me, in an attempt to protect me from the bullets being fired. For once, I felt scared and weak, weaker than I felt earlier. They had caught me by ultimate surprise and this time, they had found all of my teammates with me.

These guys had actually scared me unlike last time we ran into one another. The gunfire had stopped, but the fear within me still wasn't gone. I heard footsteps, but they did not match the ones of my comrades, I had all of theirs memorized.

Nathan stood up, hesitantly reaching out to grab my hand and I took his hand, standing up as well, feeling the soft trickle of blood running down my arm. I grabbed it with my left hand in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Do you guys ever give up? Or is it that you enjoy stalking around teenage girls?" I asked, smirking.

Their leader stepped forward. "Tch, you've still got a mouth on you, don't ya kid? Just like your mother."

My smirk fell. "My…Mother? What did you do to her?!" I shouted, stepping forward.

"Ah, nothing, yet. I wonder if she'll enjoy a visit from one our comrades in America."

"Don't you dare!"

He laughed, but stopped when he saw that they were slightly outnumbered. "Well, this will be fun." He smirked.

I stomped forward, got in his face and spat right in it. "Ouch." I heard Hiro laugh.

"Gross!" I heard Kelly say.

"Is this guy annoying to anyone else but me?" Miaski asked and I already knew that she had her daggers out.

The man wiped off my saliva and stared at me calmly for a moment. Then anger flickered across his face as he punched me in the jaw, sending me falling to the ground. "Rae!" Alice shrieked, dropping down to my side, wrapping me tightly in her arms, glaring up at the man.

"Oi! Only we can make Rae upset and give her a hard time." Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest, stepping in front of Raeven.

Suddenly, they whipped out guns and I looked up at the rooftops, I should've known. _We_ were the ones outnumbered. I climbed to my feet, looking for a quick exit. Then my eyes settled on the open sewer in the middle of the street.

"Everyone!" I pointed, they all got the idea and made their way for it, all except me and Nathan.

"Go, I'll take care of this guy." I said.

"Not gonna happen cap'n." Nathan said, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder, darting for the sewer.

"Got your boyfriend saving you now Raeven?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted, my cheeks burning.

Nathan jumped into the sewer as gunfire went off once again and the members of Black Widow were out of my sight.

* * *

**I'm Back! Miss me?! Anyways, enough with the tears, I hope you liked this chapter. As usual, I gained help from a friend to write this, I know I'm told not to thank them, but too darn bad, deal with it, I will thank you if need be or if I want to! Yeah, you know who you are. Ahem, anyways, if you'd like changes to your character and/or their personality, please feel free to PM me. If your OC hasn't shown up yet, please, please, please, _PLEASE_, be patient with me, they will show really soon. Any who, you know the drill. Until next time!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Gray Demon and Honor Bound

†Chapter 20†

* * *

I was still hanging over Nathan's shoulder, it was really annoying, but the only good thing I can say is that, I'm facing forward so I can see where we're going. This whole thing was bothering me, I mean this whole Black Widow situation.

We already have flesh-eating zombies on the loose, why do we really need to be hunted down by a group that threatens to put an end to me and my family? I sighed, hanging my head, getting a view of both my legs dangling and behind Nathan, whom traveled at the back of the pack.

"So, Nathan, you're Rae's boyfriend?" Kelly asked, I could tell that she was pulling my leg, I wasn't so sure about Nathan's.

"He's _not _my boyfriend, I'm single and I may stay that way." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at the path behind us.

"Aw, so kawaii, Rae's too shy to admit it." Hiro laughed.

"You can be such a baka." I heard Dante say.

I laughed. "He can be alright."

"But that's what ya'll love about me." Hiro said.

Alice giggled. "I think it's cute that Raeven likes Nathan."

"I do not like Nathan!" I shouted hurriedly.

A beat of silence. "Well, not in _that_ way." I said.

"By the way, what's up with the weird situation?" Miaski asked.

"Those guys are Black Widow. They want Rae dead and wouldn't mind if her boyfriend back there killed her either." Jason said, chuckling at the boyfriend part.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." I said.

"Why are they trying to kill Rae and why would they think Nathan would kill her either?" Tomoaki asked.

"We're supposed to be eternal enemies due to something's that happened between our ancestors." I said.

"Sounds ridiculous." Hiro said. "Why should you worry about your ancestors?"

"It's what happened between our ancestors." Nathan finally spoke up.

I attempted to look up at him, but failed. I exhaled sharply through my nose. "And what happened?" Lexi asked.

Since Nathan stopped walking, I assumed that we had just stopped. "Well, it's a story that I was told. Way back when in the eleven hundreds, there was a ninja clan that existed, Gray Demon, they were always stirring up trouble. That's the clan that Raeven belongs to."

"Sounds like the kid alright." Lars said.

"No one asked you." I said.

"Well, there was a clan created to keep those troublesome ninjas in line, Honor Bound a clan filled with samurai. However, those ninjas didn't like being kept in check and snuck into Honor Bound's territory and killed the founder of the clan and their family.

"That set off a war, Honor Bound and Gray Demon had officially became permanent enemies. So Black Widow thinks that I'll kill Raeven since our families are enemies, but we already agreed it won't happen, survival is far too important now."

"And if he wanted me dead, he could've left me up on the surface for them to shoot holes in me." I added.

"So, why do they want you dead Rae?" Hiro asked.

"Well, during the time that Gray Demon and Honor Bound were at war after the incident, a small clan, Black Widow was destroyed and almost wiped out due to it. They're the ones that remain, they probably mainly want me because apparently from what Nathan said, it's my family's fault the whole thing started." I said.

"Well, it would be a shame if the boyfriend killed the girlfriend." Jason said.

"It's more common than you think." Izumi said.

"We're not dating!"

"We all know you're dating." They said in unison, I even think I heard Dante in there.

"We are not! I'll kill ya all darn it! Screw you all!" I shouted, squirming as Nathan tried to make sure I didn't fall, with an injured arm and into the sewer water since that was right next to me, I would've rolled right in.

I could hear them all laughing at me. They all got me, they were teasing me. "Darn you Black Widow!" I cried, giving up my fight to get down.

* * *

A young, dark-haired woman sat on the bed of her hotel, clutching the television remote to her chest as she watched the news about was happening in Japan. The whole country was being attacked, everyone turning on one another, eating one another.

She had never felt so weak in her life, after all, army women, former or current never felt weak, but there was nothing she could do to help her beloved daughter that lived in Japan. Ami Knight sniffled and picked up the picture of her daughter that was right beside her on the bed.

It was a recent picture that had been taken and sent. It showed Raeven on her first day of school at Takahasi High, grinning widely, her hands on her hips, katana on her back, and green eyes full of excitement. She wore a long-sleeved, white button up shirt and a black skirt, not to mention her converse to go along with it.

Ami pulled the picture close to her closing her eyes. "I lost my husband, please, I beg of you don't take away my little girl." She whispered.

She opened her eyes, her green eyes watery. "I can't live without her." Ami said as she started to curl into a ball and cry.

The hotel room door opened, her half-sister stepping in. "Ami? Are you okay? I heard what happened to Japan, is Rae…"

"I-I don't know." Ami cried, sliding onto the floor, her sister catching her.

"Don't cry, you know that would make Rae upset if you did so."

Ami's cries quieted down and turned into sniffles. "I know, but I can't live without her."

Her sister grinned. "Listen sis, if I know Rae and I do, she's probably walking around Japan alive, killing up those cannibalistic monsters and with a team of survivors that she's found. She'll make it out of Japan alive. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**It's Chapter 20! Let's celebrate folks! I'd like to thank my buddy who's been helping me out (They know who they are and they;re ultimately annoyed I keep thanking them ^o^) and my friends and fans of the fic, thanks for supporting me and helping me get this far. Any ways, if you OC hasn't shown, I will get to them really soon, they will be put in before they get to the facility. So, ya'll know the PM drill and Reveiw drill. Until Next Time~  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Sewer Surprise

†Chapter 21†

* * *

Finally, after a while Nathan had finally put me down. It was kind of awkward between the two of us, especially since the whole group would occasionally look back at us laughing, probably thinking that Nathan and I totally had the hots for one another, but refuse to admit it.

My gaze slowly moved up to Nathan beside me, staring at him face. He was unusually quiet, maybe he was thinking about the whole situation or maybe the fact that the others mistook us for a couple.

I couldn't really see me and Nathan together especially at this time. The thought of my hand intertwined with Nathan's my head laying on his shoulder, my eyes closed and a smile on my lips made my face go warm.

Nathan looked down at me and smirked. "You look like a cherry, maybe that'll be your new nickname."

"N-no way! That's worse than―"

"Rae-Rae." Jason snickered.

My face became even hotter. "Shut up, I hate that nickname."

"Where did that nickname even come from?" Kelly asked.

I smiled at the thought of the woman who gave me that nickname, along with my name. "My mother gave it to me, she'd call me Rae-Rae all the time, it always got on my nerves, it sounded far too girly."

"It would make sense if your mom gave it to you." Hiro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, we all really doubted that you'd give yourself that nickname." Tomoaki said with a smile.

I rubbed the back of my head uncomfortably. "I think it's cute." Alice said.

"Not really." I said.

"Yeah, it's totally childish." Jason said, walking up to me.

I stared, but the blank stare turned into a glare when he started pinching my cheeks as if he were my grandma. I smacked his hands down, but he was laughing. "I don't like my cheeks being pinched."

"Well, I found a point of annoyance." He said, tapping me in the nose.

I attempted to kick him in the shin, but he dodged, jumping back and laughing. "So violent." Nathan chuckled.

This time, I whacked him in the arm; he almost fell into the sewer water, but kept his footing. Well, that was good, I really didn't want to be dragged in there with him.

"By the way, Lars, do you have any idea about where we are heading?" Lexi asked.

He remained silent for a moment. "Of course I do kid, as if I wouldn't." He said.

I rolled my eyes, we were lost and he knew it. Of course, I didn't even know where we were. I sighed, but jumped when I heard a loud scraping sound and rapid footsteps. It sounded like someone was running and coming up right behind us.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one that heard it because everyone turned around. "What is that?" Izumi asked.

"Don't know, but sounds dangerous." Miaski said, pulling out her newly polished daggers, man, that girl made that a priority instead of a hobby.

"We'll give them this kid right here." Lars said, nudging Hiro forward.

"Aw thanks man, I love ya too." Hiro said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Then two figures came into view, two figures belonging to two males. One had jet black hair that was cut in a crew cut fashion and jade green eyes, he wore a black t-shirt, tiger stripe camo pants, and black combat boots. The other had darker skin with long black dreadlocks, white-green coloring at the tips, he had brown eyes as well. And they were both heading our way, running at full speed.

"Get out-of-the-way!" The one with green eyes shouted.

"Get a move on!" The other shouted.

They shoved us aside, almost knocking some of us into the sewer water. "What the heck are they running from?"

"You don't think that some of our lovely undead buddies have made it down here do you?" Kelly asked.

"I doubt it." I said, the sewers were usually sealed so no one could really make it in.

Then I saw it, a group of people, covering in blood, their clothes ripped, crazed looks upon their faces. They were holding chains, knives, axes, and guns. It looked like they were going on a hunt. And I think we were the main course. "Run!" I shouted, turning sharply on my heel and running after the two guys that hadn't managed to get very far on foot.

We were all running. "Holy crud! Why are they coming after us?!" Hiro shouted.

"Baka! We're their meal!" Dante shouted.

"Eh?! But we're not supposed to be edible to each other." Alice said.

"When in an apocalypse some people go crazy after all the blood shed that they've seen. They can't stand it and lose sanity, then when all hope of finding food is lost they turn to what they can find, including people, the one's that haven't been infected by the virus." Lexi said.

"They went insane from the situation they are in and turned cannibalistic and insane to survive." Izuim added.

"So now we have living, smart, zombies?! Oh yay!" Nathan shouted.

"We should just get rid of them, they're a nuisance." Miaski said.

"We can't kill them, they're people too." Alice said.

"Yeah, crazy people!" One of the guys up ahead shouted.

"They're right, they've lost all hope." I said.

"Keep going, ya turtle!" Jason shouted behind me.

"If we weren't about to become cannibal chow, I'd whip your arse!" I shouted back.

"Have you ever noticed that we're always trying to be killed or eaten by everything that we see?" Nathan laughed.

"It's like we're a walking food bank." Tomoaki laughed too.

"You guys aren't funny!" I shouted, glancing over my shoulder at them.

I ran smack dab into one of the guys that were escaping with us. "O-oi!"

"We're at a dead-end." One said.

"No way." I said.

There we were, standing there, with no exit, being hunted down by a group of cannibalistic survivors that wouldn't listen to reason. I turned around, facing towards the group, they were closing in on us.

Aw man, why couldn't this crazy stuff happen to someone else for a change?!

* * *

**Okay, I've finished Chapter 21! I've introduced the last two OC that were submitted and their names will be given in the next chapter. I've been asked if I was going to be making more pairings aside from Rae and Nathan and yes, I was planning on doing so, so if you'd like your character to be paired up with another, please PM me about it and we can work it out. Anyways, you know what to do if you want changes to your character and the whole review drill. Until Next Time~  
**


	22. Chapter 22: The Real Me

†Chapter 22†

* * *

_Ne, Kami-Sama, right now, I seriously need you to work your magic so me and my buddies can get out this freakin' situation alive! I'll do almost anything if you'll answer me and get me out of this! Like, now!_ I cried in my thoughts.

Right now, our only choices were to kill them or them kill us. I hated those types of situations, especially in the movies. I couldn't die here though. I couldn't let these people go down without the one that caused the problem getting their punishment as well, I couldn't let my friends die on me, and I needed to get them and myself out of here, hopefully to America where my mother is.

I started to frantically search for an exit of any kind, a secret tunnel, whatever, as long as it didn't involve death. Alice was clinging tightly to my arm as we kept backing up, the other muttering curses under their breath.

Just as I was about to call it quits and say, let's just kill them, I found something. It was across the large stream of sewer water, but it was an exit, a ladder, to the surface. "Guys! Over there!" I cried.

"No way Jose!" Jason shouted.

"Oh yay, we get to stink while we get eaten." Hiro said.

"Shut up and go!" I ordered.

They all got into gear, jumping into the water with large splashes and slowly making their way across. I could tell that it was going to be deep, but I jumped in after they all made it safely across. Then I heard it, the loud clanging of something dropping against the concrete of the walk behind me.

Just as I turned around, I was tackled into the water, my head being shoved under as the cannibalistic man began strangling me. He seemed to be easily holding his breath down below the surface with me, but I was struggling.

I was clawing at his rough hands, trying to break his grasp. It didn't work and my lungs were starting to burn, his choking only made things worse. I thrashed and kicked beneath him, trying to throw him off, but this was a grown man, one that had killed before, one that had grown tougher throughout the tough days and did not care at all what happened to me.

_Get off! _He didn't budge, not even flinch. Obviously, he'd strangled someone in this water before because he was easily holding his breath. My chest felt like it was going to burst if I didn't breathe. Where was my help?

Please don't tell me that they had already left? _Please come back! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!_

My hands dropped uselessly to my side as I tossed my head back, my mouth opening struggling to breathe, but only bubbles coming out as I inhaled the disgusting water. "Let her go!" A muffled voice shouted.

The man atop of me jolted, his grasp weakening, and blood droplets mixed into the dirty water. Someone pulled me out of the water, dragging me to the safety of the other side. Through blurry vision, I could see the man dead, his head smashed in, gushing out blood into the water, his comrades had left him to die.

"Rae! Rae!" The voice called my name.

I couldn't reply, water filled my throat and lungs, all I could do was wheeze out whatever air I had left. "Raeven, come on, say something." A higher voice, one from a female.

Things started to fade, the blurry vision of the guy above me with midnight black hair and pale baby blue eyes. _Are you Nathan?_ I couldn't see him properly, I couldn't even tell if I was still alive or if what I was seeing now was an illusion.

My eyes started to close, things getting dark, getting quiet, getting cold. Then, I could feel a faint pressure on my chest, hard pressure. "Come on, wake up Rae!"

"Dude! Nathan! You've got to do mouth to mouth!" I heard another voice shout.

The movements pressing on my chest seemed hesitant, but then I felt something press against my cold lips, forcing air into me. At first, I couldn't move, then they pressed on my chest, then pressed their lips to mine again, breathing.

I sprung up, knocking heads with my savior. "Ow! You've got a hard head!"

I couldn't respond or insult them back, I was too busy coughing out the water that had managed to enter my lungs, gagging, even coughing up a bit of blood. I wiped the side of my mouth, trying to breathe properly once more.

Everything was clearer now, I could clearly see Nathan holding his head, sitting next to me, Alice on the other side with tears and everyone staring down at me, worried, some almost in tears, Lars didn't show it, but I think he was worried too.

I looked over the water, seeing my attacker dead, his head smashed completely in, the blood had slowed to a trickle, and he was just floating there, dead. The thoughts that I could've been dead, I could've been choked, then brought home for dinner went through my head.

My hands reached up to my hair and entangled themselves within it as I started to sniffle. I've never felt so scared. Not when Subaru died, not when this first started, not when I watched people die before me, not when I was almost shot by Black Widow. I never once cried out in my thoughts that I didn't want to die.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tossed my head back and cried, like a baby. Everyone stared silently, just watching, not interrupting, not telling me to suck it up, not telling me to shut it. They let me cry it out and I didn't care how pathetic I looked.

I wasn't made of steel, I wasn't as tough as I made myself look, I didn't have a heart made of ice, and I certainly couldn't look death in the eye and laugh like a maniac. The real me was scared, weak, sensitive, heartbroken, traumatized, and afraid of never waking up again.

Arms wrapped around me. "You had us all worried Rae, we thought we'd lost our leader. Our friend."

I buried my face into Nathan's chest, pretty sure that he was really nervous and scared about coming into contact with me like this, but I really couldn't care less. The real me didn't care. _How am I going to make it the rest of the way while being me? How I'll survive, I'll never know._

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 22! I feel so proud that I did this one without assisstance! Sorry that I've taken so long to update, school is getting in the way, blech, school. Anyways! What did ya think? I think it was about time that I finally showed how scared Rae really is about the situation that they're in, plus, I had to get some Rae/Nathan in there. *Nudge, nudge* Ya see what I did there? ^o^ Any who, you guys know the drill, and I will update as regularly as I can! Until next time~  
**


	23. Chapter 23: A Party?

†Chapter 23†

* * *

Today we raided a store, gathering food, clothes, and drinks. Lars decided to grab some alcohol, it's not like all of us can drink it, but the way I feel, I might take him up on that.

We decided to rest in an abandoned hotel which surprisingly was vacant. We decided to put girls in one room and guys in another, both of them across the hall. I was the first to take a shower since I was the one that almost drowned in sewer water, they said it would make me feel better, but to be truly honest I knew that they thought I reeked.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it tightly around my body. Staring in the full body mirror, I didn't look like myself. My hair had grown some, it now went a bit past my shoulders instead of to them. My eyes shown about all the horrors I've seen and how exhausted I am. Not to mention I had lost weight, I looked skinnier than usual.

This new world changed me, and I didn't like the changes I saw. I stepped away from the mirror and to the counter where my new clothes sat. This was just a change of night-clothes, I had my day clothes stuffed in a bag.

I dropped the towel and started to dress in the clean clothes and undergarments, I felt so much better not being in dirty clothes. I came back to the mirror, I wore a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank top.

Brushing my bangs from my eyes, I picked up the towel and walked out the bathroom. "I'm done." I said.

Everyone was in a circle and then I heard Miaski hiss, "Izumi, you cheated."

"I did no such thing, it's just about strategy." She said matter of factly.

I started to dry my hair as I plopped down on the bed. "Oh, you're already done Rae?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, someone else can go in now." I said.

Alice stood. "I'll go next."

I tossed her a fresh towel, she caught it and grabbed her clothes from the table before heading in the bathroom. Now it was just me, Izumi, Miaski, Kelly and Lexi out here. And they were all staring at me. "Want to play?" Lexi asked me, holding up a checker board.

"Sure." I said, climbing off the bed and walking to them.

I plopped down across from Izumi who had a determined glint in her eye. I couldn't tell if she thought of this as a friendly competition or a game of death. But I knew that she was really smart and I was going to have to really think. After all, it was thanks to her that we got out of Takahasi High.

I moved first and then Izumi did. We kept going back and forth until eventually the game started to get more challenging. I was down to two pieces while Izumi almost had all hers. Man! I suck at checkers!

Then, I made the wrong move and she got me. I groaned and fell back, the others laughing at me. "I got my arse kicked." I whined.

Alice came out dressed in her night-clothes as well, which was somewhat similar to mine except she wore shorts instead. "You missed it Alice, Rae got her butt kicked by Izumi…At checkers." Kelly laughed.

She giggled at me laying on the floor defeated. After all of us had finished taking showers, we took turns seeing who could beat Izumi at checkers and the only one that was a good enough match that beat her only once was Lexi. Man, these girls have some serious strategic skills.

Abruptly, the door slammed open, interrupting our game and snacking, I turned around with a Hot Cheeto in my mouth. The guys were standing there; Jason was leaning on Lars, his face red and a can of beer in his hand.

"Hey there girls!" He exclaimed.

"Oh lord." Kelly said.

"Oi, no drunkards allowed." Lexi said.

"Want me to get rid of them?" Miaski asked, grabbing her daggers and getting ready to strike.

Tomoaki popped in. "Hey ladies!" He cheered, oh thank lord he wasn't drunk! He's too cheerful as it is!

Tomoaki wore his new night clothes which consisted of black sweatpants and a red long sleeve shirt. The other guys wore something similar, but with short-sleeved shirts. Jason shoved his beer up in the air and cheered, "Let's party!"

Not even the drunk Lars cheered with him, but Hiro and Tomoaki sure did. "What's the point of having separate rooms if they don't stay that way?" I asked, putting my head in my hands.

"Don't be so glum Rae-Rae!" Jason grinned.

I glared up at him. "You know, since you're drunk right now would be the perfect opportunity to kick you in your junk." I said.

The girls laughed. The guys came in anyways, Jason still annoying others and being his regular self even though he was drunk.

I sat in the corner, chewing on some cookies that I took from the store, I decided to save my Hot Cheetos for later. I didn't really want to go over there and joke around, I wasn't one for parties, not even as a child.

Once, as a kid, I got invited to a party, but the thing was, each time someone came over to me, I'd glare at them and tell them to go away. I didn't want to be bothered and plus, I have two left feet when it comes to dancing.

And of course, they had music running in here, but thankfully it wasn't too loud, I didn't need any zombies after my cruddy day. Before I knew it, Nathan was standing over me. "Are you drunk?" Was the first thing I asked.

I almost immediately wanted to face palm myself. _He's underage Rae! Of course he's not drunk! You baka!_ "You almost sound like you want me to be." He chuckled.

I felt my face go warm and I buried it into my knees. _Thanks for embarrassing me Nathan!_ "So, do you wanna dance?" He asked nervously.

When I looked up, I did see others dancing. Alice with Hiro, Miaski with Tomoaki, Lexi with Dante, who was still wearing a hoodie, but it didn't cover his face this time, showing his black hair, gold eyes, and a scar on his face. The others were either drunk or joking around, like Kelly and the one from the sewer with brown eyes, Cooper and Izumi as well, even though she constantly shook her head and called Kelly a baka. Jason, Lars, and the other new guy, James were drunk, but James wasn't as drunk as Jason.

The song wasn't slow, but it wasn't all that upbeat other. I blushed. "I…Um, have, uh two left feet." I said, and then groaned at my stupidity.

"I'm not all that great either."

"Can we not dance?" I asked.

"Sure. Wanna take a walk around here?" He asked.

I nodded and took his hand, climbing to my feet, still taking my cookies, hey, they were really good. And with one last glance over my shoulder at my laughing group, I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

* * *

**Chapter 23! Yay! Come on, you know you're happy too *nudge, nudge* Any who! What did you guys think? And I just had to add the whole party thing, now isn't that fun?! So, just a head's up, I will be adding another person to the group, how do you think your OC will react to a thirteen year old? (Kind of got an idea of a younger teammate from Mookie-Chan's Desolation, so I cannot take credit! Anyways, you all know the drill, you have one minute to do so, now GO! Just kidding, but you do you know the drill.  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Akira! I'm No Old Hag!

†Chapter 24†

* * *

My bare feet brushed against the wooden floor of the hotel hallway. It was so quiet and it reminded me of a horror movie. Of course, my life had turned into a horror movie. I laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"I realized how much our lives are like horror movies."

"You just realized this?"

I laughed again. "You know, there was a story that my mom would always tell me when I stayed in a hotel with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd always sneak out of bed and wander the halls and she'd have to drag me back. After the umpteenth time, she told me, 'Rae, if you keep getting out of bed you'll never be able to return to the safety of it.'

"I asked her what she meant and here's what she said: There's a story, that when bad little boys and girls sneak out of their hotel rooms late at night, there will be a dead monster out to get them, never allowing them to get back in that room or they'll be eaten. And if they stay out that room too long, the monster will tear them to shreds so no one will recognize you and stew you up in a pot for a late night snack."

"How old were you when your mom told you this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Um, about five. So I believed it, I never snuck out my hotel room as a kid since." I said.

It was quiet for a moment. "I miss her, my mom. I bet she thinks I'm dead and she's probably devastated that she's lost my dad and know she thinks she's lost me." I said, looking at the ground.

Nathan opened his mouth, but it snapped shut when there were loud footsteps up ahead. My head shot up and I stared into the darkness ahead of us. "Do you think your mom's story came true?"

I punched him in the arm. "So not funny, that story made me sleep with the lights on and my katana in hand."

There was a loud moan, or was it a roar? I froze and slowly looked back ahead. Appearing out of the dark, was a shadowy figure and it was limping towards us. Then it looked up at us and from what I saw, it was terrifying.

I jumped on Nathan crying. "Nathan! Get rid of it! Kill it! Do something!"

He just stood there, frozen from me clinging onto him scared. "Now's not the time to be afraid of a girl!" I cried, jumping up and down.

It was coming closer and we weren't armed. I shoved Nathan forward. "Take him!"

"Huh?! What?!" Nathan shouted, no longer frozen.

"The man is supposed to lay down their life for the girl!" I cried.

"Huh?!"

It was almost here. I screamed and started to jump up and down. "You jinxed it Nathan! It's your fault!"

"Mine?! You told the story!"

"So what?!"

A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped forward at Nathan, crying, scared, like a kid. "You're loud Rae."

I turned around and saw Hiro and Tomoaki standing right there. "Great! You guys kill that!" I pointed at the creature behind me.

Hiro laughed. "It's not a 'that', it's a boy."

I blinked and looked back over my shoulder, Hiro was right. Standing right beside the window, moonlight shining on their face, stood a boy younger than us, he was dirty and covered with blood, and he was holding his growling stomach.

He was staring at us with half lidded eyes. I crouched down and picked up what was left of my cookies that was still safe. I walked over to the boy and handed them to him, looking away. "Sorry about the whole commotion and for calling you monster and think you were one. So, here, take them."

He blinked and stared at the cookies in my hands before viciously snatching them away and plopping down in the floor and stuffing them in his mouth, crumbs getting all over the place. "Cool, now we've got a kid."

"He's not really a kid," I said. "He looks about thirteen. It's like him calling you old man Tomoaki."

Tomoaki stared at me. "I'm not old though."

"And he's not really a kid."

"Okay, I've got it." He said with a smile.

I crouched down in front of the boy, smiling. "I'm really sorry about earlier." I extended a hand out to him and he just stared at it. "I'm Raeven, but you can call me Rae. Me and my friends are survivors."

"My name's Akira, nice to meet you old hag." He said.

My eye twitched in irritation as I stood up. "Nah, I must've heard him wrong." I said with a smile.

"Nope, I called you an old hag, stop trying to escape reality." Akira said, eating the last cookie.

"Die!" I shouted, about to kill him, but Hiro and Tomoaki grabbed an arm of mine and started to drag me backwards and kept going no matter how much I kicked and screamed.

Akira stood up and dusted himself off before turning in the other direction. "Thanks for the food old lady." And he took off.

"I am not old!" I shouted, flailing as Hiro and Tomoaki dragged me away, Nathan following and laughing with them. "It's not funny!"

"I didn't know that you were so _old_ Rae." Nathan laughed.

My face went warm and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I am not old! Baka!"

"Rae-Rae!"

"Baka!"

"Rae-Rae!"

"Baka!"

A hand smacked over my mouth and I realized that we had reached the hotel room again, Izumi had her hand over my mouth, glaring. "You're too loud, baka."

"Eh?!" I shouted into her hand, the three guys snickering.

"Why's Rae screaming?" Alice asked.

"She got called an old hag by a kid." Hiro chuckled.

"I swear, I'm leaving until I find that kid and make him pay for what he said."

"It's true." Nathan snickered.

I ripped an arm free from Hiro's grasp and punched him in the arm, glaring. "Is not! You bakas!"

They still continued to laugh.

* * *

**Bum-Bum-BUM! Chapter 24! So did you guys enjoy this chappie too? It's full of comedy for ya! I thought you guys needed some more comic relief before things started getting serious all over again. So, what do you think about Akira? And just who is this kid that calls Rae 'Old Hag'? Anyways, ya'll should know the procedure, but for those that forgot *Cough, Cough* Lightning-Chan *Cough, Cough* If you want any changes to your OC and/or their personality, please PM me and I'll work with you to get it done...And Review as always my amazing supporters(And thank you so much for helping me get this far) Until Next Time!  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Found By A Monster

†Chapter 25†

* * *

Just like I swore to do, I set out in the morning to look for Akira. That stinking kid was going to pay for what he said. Yeah, I know I told Tomoaki not to call him kid, but it's only fair, he called me old! Just because I have a grayish hair color, doesn't mean I'm old!

I wore my new pair of clothes, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a tight black crop top, a black leather jacket, and leather fingerless gloves. I've never worn something so cool in my life.

As I was walking down the hall, I found it strange that even after all the commotion last night, no zombies had bothered to show up for a snack. I looked out the window in the hall, sure enough there were zombies, but they weren't even noticing us. It was odd, maybe they just got here and weren't there last night.

_Pfft! Yeah right!_

I heard coughing as I turned the corner and a voice that strangely reminded me of Akira's. I hurried down the hall and peeked into a half open room, seeing Akira couched down in front of a woman with long light brown hair and hazel eyes, she looked sick.

It didn't look like she was infected, but like she had an illness and couldn't get her medication.

"Come on Yumiko-Chan, you have to eat something, otherwise you won't survive any longer and I'll be forced to go with that old hag and her gang." Akira said, and I was only slightly annoyed by his comment.

The said woman smiled weakly at Akira. "Don't worry, I've made it this far haven't I?"

I pushed the door open fully, catching their attention. "What do you want old hag?" Akira hissed, now standing protectively over Yumiko, and I assumed that she might just be an aunt or a step-mother.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to take you away from her. I'm just here to help out." I said, putting my hands up in surrender, and Akira's shoulders loosened.

I turned my attention to Yumiko. "You need meds." I said.

"No duh!" Akira glared. "Are you losing all common sense because you're so old?!"  
I stalked up to him and glared down at him. "I'm sick of that nickname, either get a new one or keep your lips sealed. Otherwise, I'm going to say, screw the good girl act and leave you and Yumiko here to suffer, with no food, water, medication, and with the undead walking through the halls.

"Believe me, I've seen enough death to know better than to have an attachments to anyone. So if you want to live, show me the respect I deserve and don't get on my nerves or you'll be zombie chow." I said coldly, and I could see fear in Akira's eyes, but he didn't flinch, he tried to look tough, but I saw right through him, after all, I had been doing the very same thing.

He glared at me with those dark ash mauve eyes, trying to look tough like he did before, but he looked like he'd run away any moment. "Akira." Yumiko said, sitting forward and placing a hand on his back. "Don't be so rude."

Then, I got a closer look at her eyes, the color was faded and her eyes were slightly glazed over. She wasn't just sick, but she was blind, Yumiko couldn't see, that's why Akira was trying so hard.

_Brave kid, I'll give him that. _

I placed a hand on his head. "Akira, listen up, Yumiko needs serious help, in case you haven't noticed, that dead look in her eyes isn't because she's sick, she's blind. And she won't last long if she cannot see."

"What?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Yumiko. "Why did she―"

"She probably didn't want to worry you while you were helping her. She told you she was sick and if you knew she was blind, it would put more pressure on you because you'd not only have to watch your back, but hers too."

Akira looked back at me in disbelief, he reminded me of myself so much, it scared me. Each time, I looked into his eyes, I saw myself, I saw myself standing before me, exhausted, weak, scared, beaten, bruised, and trying desperately to fool others with a brave front.

"That's why you need to come with us. My group and I can cover her back while you're able to keep an eye on your own. We look out for one another and I'm pretty sure that we'll be really careful with you and Yumiko."

His eyes flickered between me and Yumiko. "I-I-I―"

"Would just love to join my niece and her gang to find me at my facility."

I froze at that voice, fear rose in me, and anger, Akira must've saw it, because he grabbed a bat from the ground and aimed at the man behind me. "Hmph, an old man? This should be easy."

I grabbed Akira by the shoulder and pulled him close to me, shooting a look at Nobuo, my uncle. My gang was right behind him, excited looks on some of their faces. "Akira, don't go near him."

"Eh? Why? It's just an old guy."

Nobuo chuckled. "Old? I think not."

His gaze moved from Akira to me, and stayed there, making me shiver. "Ah, Raeven, I'm glad I found you. You know, Jane and I worked hard to track you down. You've run all over the sewers."

"Shut up scum bag."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to family that way?"

I pushed Akira into Yumiko's arms, glad that she caught him. I then stood up and glared at him. "You're no family of mine, _Nobuo._"

"Burn." Hiro chuckled, but Nobuo didn't give any attention to him.

"What happened to the 'uncle' before that? You loved calling me that."

I pulled out my katana and slid into an offensive pose, ready to strike. "I'm not in the mood for you. After what you did, I refuse to forgive you! You sick twisted little―"

"Raeven." He said strictly and I froze out of fear, that was the same tone that he used with me before I forgot what he did to Alice.

Poor Alice was nothing, but an experiment to him, not even a person. "Now, come on Raeven, we'll be safe."

"Liar!"

"What?" He asked, raising a brow at me.

"I know what you did! I know why the apocalypse started! Nobuo! You won't even have anytime for Black Widow to kill you, 'cause I'll be doing the killing." I said.

"Rae, what're you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Stay out of this. It's between me and him. And I'm going to put him in his place."

I charged at him, but he jumped out the way and I missed, almost hitting Alice, but I stopped and Nobuo got me, he hit me in the back of the neck and I fell to the floor, falling unconscious. "Sorry about that, my niece must've had a tough time."

_No, don't go to sleep darn it! Stay…Awake! Don't let him do this!_ It was too late, I passed out cold.

* * *

**NO! Bad Nobuo! How could you, you filthy rat! There's no question as to why Rae doesn't like you. Any who, I've gotten to Chapter 25. Do you think it's going to fast? Should I bring her uncle in during a later chappie? IDK, you tell me. Well, thanks again guys for helping me get this far. Oh, and what do you think of Yumiko? Yeah, don't worry, she won't be a big burden to the group. Neither will Akira. So what do you think will happen now?! Will Rae defeat her uncle and get out of Japan? Or will she never win against this man and fail to save those she cares for? Ok, that sounded to serious. Anyways, you guys know the drillio!  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Rather Face Reality

†Chapter 26†

* * *

I actually dreamt after Nobuo knocked me out. I dreamt that I was in Takahasi High with everyone, all them in my class, and I didn't bother to skip class anymore. I'd actually have fun and laugh and get frustrated instead of insulting them all and calling everyone around me dumb.

Subaru was there too, he was actually a friend, he didn't talk about getting laid, he'd ruffle my hair and ask me, "How ya doing Rae?"

And of course I'd give him a glare and say, "Fine, until you did that." And he'd laugh, not one of those laughs he had when I knew him, no…It was a real laugh.

I got to walk home with everyone, got to smile and get a piggyback from Nathan whenever I whined that I was too tired to walk. I came home to my mother and father, both of them showering me with hugs and kisses, and I'd blush, telling them to stop.

I'd get homework, calling up Lexi and Izumi, having a three-way call and asking for help. In my dream, Izumi talked a lot more, she'd laugh and call me an idiot for not getting the easiest of things. Then afterwards, I'd curl up under the covers and go to sleep, then wake up in my dream and dreaming up another day.

I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't seem to wake up, I didn't want to wake up, everyone I knew and cared for was here. Even Mr. Takahasi was there, giving me useless lectures. Then, one day in my long-lasting dream, everything shattered.

I sat in my desk, resting my head on my folded arms, nodding off. It was boring, I wanted to go home. The bell rang, solving my wishes. "Hey Rae?"

I looked up and saw Nathan standing there, not making eye contact. "Yeah?"

"C-can you meet with me after school?"

"Sure." I said.

Indeed, I met up with him outside of school. We stood there for a beat of silence when finally, he spoke, "Rae! I was wondering if you'd go out with me?!"

My heart stopped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "W-what? Aren't you afraid of girls Nathan?"

He blinked at me as if I'd just lost my mind. "I've never been afraid of girls Rae. Are you feeling alright?"

My head started to pound and I dropped my bag on the ground. "Rae?"

I put a hand out to stop him from coming closer. "Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"Rae, what're you doing?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"Because, you're not the real Nathan!"

"Rae, you're nuts."  
I shook my head and backed up some more. "The real Nathan is afraid of girls and is really shy around them. He makes jokes, and doesn't just call me Rae."

"I know, I call you Raeven."

"No! You call me Rae-Rae! Well, not you, but him! The Nathan I know calls me that and it annoys the heck out of me, even if the way he says it is cute."

"You're weird."

I glared. "I'm not! I'm dreaming! I've dreamed for lord knows how long and I've got to wake up! Otherwise everyone else I know and live is gonna die!"

Nathan sighed, and suddenly everything around me went black, and he disappeared. "They'd die even with your help." A voice said.

A figure came out the darkness, it was me. The me before everything came crashing down. "So why wake up? There's no point, all they are is dead weight, just there to slow you down and get you killed. Why do you think you've seen so much death?"

"Shut up! You don't know me!"

"I am you, I know that you hate the world for allowing Black Widow to take away your father, to allow you to move so far away from your mother. You hate your uncle for destroying your life. You hate you teammates for being able to laugh while you're suffering."

"I don't! I know they're suffering too! I can see it in their eyes! All of them, they have their problems, their goals and all they want to do is stay alive and see another light of day! I can tell that the happy act, is sometimes just a little act, an act to hide what's wrong, I know because I've done it too!"

"Oh ho, and suddenly you're this big bag expert on showing your true feelings? Get real Raeven. You don't want to wake up and you know it. You get to live a life you want, you get to have the man you love, you get all your deceased loved ones back, and you don't get to see anymore death. Everything is hunky dory and you don't want to give it up."

"That's where you're wrong." I laughed. "You see, I'd rather wake up and go through a nightmare and experience all that pain and danger all over again than live a lie with these people that are nothing, but a figment of my imagination. I'd much rather get to actually live my life."

She laughed at me. "I'm you, I know how much you'd love to never wake up again."

"Tch, shows how much you know if you're me. 'Cause trust me, I've rather wake up and kick my uncle's arse than live a lie."

"Hmph, I guess that's how it will be then." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, a small smile on her lips.

I nodded.

When I came to, everyone was around my bed. "'Sup." I rasped, my mouth dry.

They all looked up and jumped at me, screaming, "Rae!"

I laughed and tried hard to hug them all back. "Hey, glad you're back." Hiro said, and I realized, he'd shaved off his blond hair.

"OMFG! Hiro, what did you do? I can't call you blondie anymore." I said.

His eyes saddened. "Your uncle told me that my friends weren't alive, so I decided to shave off all that dyed hair and grow it back to my natural hair color."

I nodded, and hugged him again. "I'm sorry they didn't make it Hiro."

He didn't answer. I pulled back and saw Nathan was next in line. I threw myself at him, hugging him close to me. "Hey Rae." He said.

"I've missed you all so much."  
"Apparently so."

I pulled back and grinned. "So what did I miss?"

"Notice someone missing?" Lars asked.

I looked around and my body grew cold. "Alice." I whispered.

"He took her." Akira said.

Everyone hung their heads. "We couldn't stop him, he had the upper hand with all the staff."

I tossed my head back and laughed, everyone staring at me once more. "Well, let me tell you guys this…"

They all leaned closer. "I've rescued Alice from this punk before."

"But won't he be suspecting you to do something around the same lines as last time?" Izumi asked.

"I'm pretty sure that our Rae's got a plan!" Tomoaki shouted, smiling real big.

"Darn skippity I've a plan."

* * *

**Rae's got a plan! Yes! Let's go in there and kick some Nobuo butt! Come on guys, you know that you want to jump in the fight as well. Anyways, I've returned! I have updated Dead Attack! Although, I have some sad new folks, it'll be ending soon! But I can't tell ya how, maybe you all can review what you think will happen at the ending, no idea is a dumb one...Okay, unless it's mine, I can have some pretty dumb ideas, I'm just screwy in the head that way. Also, what do you think Rae's plan is gonna be? Anyways, please remember the drill guys, and as I've been saying: Goodbye Loves! **


	27. Chapter 27: Love and Nonexistent Goodbye

†Chapter 27†

* * *

I was in the same room as before, getting on my shoes and jacket. Everyone left to go get ready for my plan.

The whole thing was, that I'd take Tomoaki and Izumi with me. The others would stick in groups of at least two to take out the staff. Lexi would stay with Akira and Yumiko, just to make sure that they were alright.

It wasn't a very well thought out plan, but I knew it would work, with the other staff members distracted, me, Tomoaki, and Lexi should be able to take out Jane and Nobuo. Finishing up, I recalled what Tomoaki had asked me, "Can I please be the one to finish off Nobuo?!"

I had told him, "No, that dirt bag is mine."

The door to the room opened, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Nathan standing there, shutting the door behind him. "Are you sure that you don't need me to come with you?" He asked.

I nodded and walked over to the chair to grab my weapons. "Rae, what exactly happened between you three?"

My body went cold. I had a feeling that this question would come up eventually. "Well, when I was little, my mother was in the army, and I was sent over here to Japan to live with my uncle for a bit. I was in this very facility, when the topic about Project A or Alice came up. I didn't like the fact that he was using an innocent girl for experimentation. So, a few nights later, I broke into her cell and set her free, screaming for her to run.

"Nobuo caught me, dragged me somewhere and everything went black, next thing I know, I don't remember a thing, but now everything's clear. He screwed up my head, and messed with Alice." I whirled around to face Nathan. "I can't let him off the hook! After all, it's his fault why we're stuck in Japan in the middle of an apocalypse!"

Nathan placed a hand on my cheek, and my nerves calmed. I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes. "I have to kill him. He messed with things that shouldn't be messed with and look where that got us."

""We trust you though Rae, we know that you want to save Alice as much as we do."

I opened my eyes, trying not to cry. "Yeah, but I'm related to him."

"I thought you said that you refused to be related to him, or something along those lines." Nathan grinned.

I smiled. "Why do you always manage to make me feel better?"

Nathan shrugged. The door opened, Tomoaki stood there. "Rae, we're ready to go."

"Okay, I'm coming." I said, heading towards the door.

"Wait."

I turned around to face Nathan and before I could blink, his lips were against mine. My body flooded with heat and I felt as if my heart would burst out of my chest. I placed my hands on Nathan's chest and closed my eyes.

"Ahem!"

I pulled back and glanced over my shoulder at Izumi and Tomoaki standing there. "I've got to go." I said.

"That was just in case." He said.

I smiled weakly. "Just in case I don't come back, at least remember that you're the one that stole my first kiss."

Nathan chuckled, even though I could tell he was blushing. I turned away and tried not to run into his arms and scream how much I didn't want to leave. I had a job to do, I had to save Alice and my friends.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

"Aw, Rae-Rae had a little kiss!" Tomoaki grinned, and I punched him in the arm.

I wanted to cry, what if these guys didn't make it back? I clenched my fist at my side and glared playfully up at him. "You're such a weirdo."

I turned to Izumi and smiled, ruffling her hair. She softly pushed my hand away. "Jeez, don't do that."

"See ya later Nathan." I said, biting my lip after wards and pushing past Tomoaki and Izumi.

The two followed me, but I stopped when Nathan called after me, "Rae! I love you!"

They moved ahead of me and I turned around, tears in my eyes, face red with embarrassment. "I love you too!"

Tomoaki chuckled and I whirled around and took the lead once again. "We'll make it back, don't you worry Rae." Tomoaki said.

_I never got to say goodbye to the others_, I thought. "Yeah." Izumi said.

I nodded and looked up at the road ahead. I couldn't think so negatively, otherwise, I might slip up and wind up killing us all. In a few moments, as we were almost to Nobuo's experimentation room, an alarm sounded.

"What the?!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Rae?" Tomoaki asked.

That alarm, it was the same one that went off when I freed Alice, which meant she must've escaped. I dashed down the hall, looking for her. "Alice! Alice! Where are you?!"

"Rae!"

I turned around and there she stood, running towards me. "What happened?" I asked when she reached me.

"They attacked Nobuo and Jane, Nobuo almost died, but Jane did. The zombies got in with them. I was lucky to have escaped." She spoke rushed.

"Wait, calm down, who got in?"

"Black Widow."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard a loud crack and I heard Alice screaming bloody murder. I looked down, blood seeping through my shirt. No, no, this couldn't be happening. I collapsed to the ground, eyes wide, staring with blurred vision as footsteps neared me.

His face was in mine, the leader of Black Widow, he was right there, grinning. "I told you I'd kill you and your uncle."

"Go to h-" I gagged on my own blood, and I couldn't breathe anymore, I was gasping.

"Let's end this once and for all shall we?" And he pressed the gun to my head.

I was dead, I knew I was. I was going to die and Alice would watch. "Leave her alone!" She screamed, throwing herself at him, the gun misfiring.

I watched as she struggled against the man, but I was still dying. I was going to die. _And I never had the chance to tell everyone goodbye._

* * *

**FIXED! Anyways, thanks for reading this chappie and tell me what ya think. I know that this chapter makes me wanna cry. Anyways, not much to say, the drill and see ya next time. Bye bye loves. **


	28. Chapter 28: Dead and Back

†Chapter 28†

* * *

The only thing I could see was Alice on top of that guy, struggling to fight him, but it was so blurry, I couldn't tell if it was her on top or him. Where were Tomoaki and Izumi? Didn't they follow me? Didn't they know they were supposed to help me?

I gagged on my blood, it was pooling in my mouth, I could feel it slowly dribbling out the side of my mouth too. I knew this was it, I wasn't going to live to tell everyone how much I cared for them, how much I loved them all, and…Nathan…After what he said, his worst nightmare was coming true.

"Rae! Alice!"

_Tomoaki_. I wanted to stand up and scream, "You baka! What were you thinking, showing up so late?!" But I couldn't, I was dying right there, in my uncle's facility. Does it really matter though? It's probably for the best; everyone would have their revenge against me for allowing Nobuo to destroy our lives.

A smile formed on my bloody lips, at least I'd see my dad, right? "Rae!" Another voice cried, it wasn't Izumi's. "Don't you dare die!" It was…Nathan's.

I blinked and found him in front of me, Tomoaki and Izumi had the Black Widow leader pinned to the wall, Miaski stood there too, her daggers at his throat. Hiro stood behind Nathan, eyes filled with fear.

Everyone was there, either glaring at the enemy or staring down at me, worried. Nathan rolled me over onto my back, and I didn't even feel a thing, everything was so cold, my body going numb. "Don't you die, so help me Rae."

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, laughing weakly. "Sorry Nathan."

"Don't you dare!" He cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey guys," I rasped. "I just wanted to tell you how much you all mean to me."

"Rae, don't go." Hiro said.

Everyone looked down at me. "Quit with your stupid sob story and die already!" The man shouted, and Miaski turned on him, slitting his throat, he was done for.

At least I knew these guys were safe from him, but not Nobuo and the zombies that broke in. "And make sure you get out of the…Facility…Ali-" I felt a pang in my chest, like it stopped beating.

It was like that feeling, when you forget to breathe and you get this feeling in your chest. But the thing was, I couldn't breathe, I was becoming still.

"Rae!" Nathan cried, holding me in his arms, hugging my body close to him.

I formed the words on my lips, "I love you."

And everything went dark.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by unending darkness. Was this the afterlife? The image of Nathan's crying face popped into my head and I dropped my head in my hands, starting to cry.

I died, it was like that journey didn't matter, all those close calls, all those times, it was for nothing. I suffered, got injured, remembered lost memories, made friends, fought Nobuo, and fell in love for nothing!

"I did all that for nothing?! Then why didn't I effing die sooner?!" I shouted, dropping to my knees. "If I did, I wouldn't mind dying!"

"Is that true Raeven?"

I gasped at that voice, I looked up and sure enough, I was right about who spoke, my dad, he stood right there. "D-dad."

He nodded, crouching down in front of me. "You worked hard, it wasn't for nothing."

"Of course it was! I did all that only to die in the end, just like those dirt bags wanted in the first place! And I promised to survive, to get them out of there, to see mom again!"

My dad leaned forward and wrapped me in a hug, caressing my back. I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed. It wasn't fair, why couldn't I live? I wanted to, I've never wanted to live so much in my entire life.

"They're crying over you, you know?"

"They should be happy, Nobuo's probably dead and I'm dead too, now everyone related to the cause of the apocalypse is gone." I whispered.

"No, I can see it, your friend, Lexi is trying to revive you, she's crying while doing it. And your Nathan, he's the worst mess of them all."

I pulled back. "No way."

He ruffled my hair. "Way." He grinned.

"But, I'm still dead."

"Not unless I kick you out of the afterlife kiddo."

I rolled my eyes, you can't do that. "No, but I'm pretty sure that with medical equipment from your uncle and Lexi's help, you'll be up."

"No." I said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"He's trying to…"

"Yep."

I gasped, there was no way Nobuo was actually trying to revive me. "Looks like you're going back."

I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly, squeezing my eyes closed. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Rae-Rae."

Darkness again.

* * *

I jolted up and gasped hard as air refilled my lungs, my eyes shooting open. It was like being reborn all over again. Everyone stared silently for a moment. "What happened?" I whispered.

"Nobuo, he managed to get your heart pumping again." Lexi said, swiping at her eyes.

"Okay, let's get going then."

Nathan put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down. "You can't move though Rae, he got you good. You'll be stuck without being able to move for a while. Did something to your lungs and bones. We need to keep you hooked up to this machine."

"Where's Nobuo?" I asked.

Hiro piped up, "Said something about going out to get weapons."

"You guys don't know?"

"What are you not telling us?" Lars asked.

"From what Alice told me, there are zombies in the facility."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"So that means, Nobuo, he-"

As if summoned by his name, Nobuo stood in the doorway, holding his shoulder which was bleeding and I didn't know if it was courtesy of Black Widow or the zombies.

* * *

**I hope you guys are satisfied with this chappie, I know I am, I was in tears when I wrote this, I had my Nii-Chan looking at me strangely, he asked why am I writing it that way if it's making me cry...But if I don't, then it wouldn't do me any good now would it?! You all should be happy, Rae is alive! And for those that don't get what's wrong with her, when Rae was shot, the bullet pierced her lungs, as well as shattering some rib bones that were protecting her lungs and other organs, which is why she's hooked up to a machine, helping breathe properly. Anyways, it's all coming to an end so soon! NO! I can't believe that this fic will be complete so soon! I'll miss you guys...But some of you submitted OC's in my other SYOC's so... ^.^**

**I even made a speech though, BUT I won't read it. *throws speech out window* Remember the drill and see ya next time Loves! **


	29. Chapter 29: Reasons to Live

†Chapter 29†

* * *

Nobuo stood there, gasping for a moment, his eyes settled on me. We stared at one another for a moment; I was pretty sure that he was upset by my current condition; I knew the man loved me and never wanted me to feel pain.

That was probably why he helped me forget what happened here way back, so I wouldn't have to remember the thought of pain after seeing Alice. I was in so much pain after seeing her, seeing her condition.

A foot kicked him forward, it was another member of Black Widow, she wore all black, a black fish net shirt underneath a black low cut shirt, black jeans, and matching combat boots. Tears shone in her hateful blue eyes, her red lips trembling.

"_You!_" She screeched, accusingly pointing at me.

What did I do now?! Everyone shifted into attack mode, ready to kill her if need be. "You killed him!"

Wait, I killed someone? "What?" I asked.

"You killed my older brother!"

Oh! Now it made sense, although, technically it was Miaski that slit his throat, not me. But, in a way it was my fault. My existence drove him to kill me and Nobuo, to avenge his clan. "I didn't kill him, he killed himself. He was so thirsty for revenge, and what comes around goes around."

I had a point, my clan destroyed theirs, they started killing us off, he took an attempt in my life and almost succeeded, and he died. Of course, there must be a price to pay for that right?

She laughed, tears rushing down her face, grabbing Nobuo by the hair and lifting him off the ground to her height, gun aimed at his head. "Yeah, what comes around goes around, you stole my brother's life, now I'll steal your uncle's then yours."

"Try, and you'll die before you can say―" She fired off a warning shot, and I froze with fear.

This girl, she was ready to face whatever consequences lay ahead of her, whether it is death or something else. I knew she'd shoot Nobuo, my uncle without a second thought. "Shut up already! I don't care about your stupid speech!" She said, staring hatefully at me.

"Don't worry Raeven, I'll get to make up for what I've done to you."

I bit my lip, hanging my head, gripping the blankets tightly, and watching as tears dropped onto my clenched fists. "It wasn't Rae that killed him. He was driven by revenge and it got the best of him." Nathan said.

Everyone spoke in approval. "So stop putting the blame on others old hag!" Akira shouted, and I almost smiled. "Rae isn't the type that likes to kill, I can tell…And I haven't known her that long."

_Man, you guys._ "Rae's one of the coolest, toughest gals I know." Hiro said. "I still remember how we met."

The tears came faster. "She doesn't hesitate to save others." Izumi said.

"She never leaves someone behind, no matter the circumstance." Dante said.

"No matter what they've done, she can always welcome them into her heart." Yumiko said.

"She appreciates everyone around her and doesn't hesitate to show it." Jason said.

"When you're in need, or about to be trampled on, she'll come to your rescue." Lexi said, I remembered, that was how I met her and Tomoaki.

"Even if you drive her nuts she'll take you under her wing and reassure you it will be alright." Tomoaki said.

When I looked up, that guy's sister looked as if she were debating whether or not to take Nobuo away from me. "She'll take chances to make sure you live." Kelly said.

"Even though she's an annoying kid, she knows how to lead and has gotten us this far." Lars said, and I smiled, I better take that as a really great compliment because I'm sure I'm not getting anything better than that.

"She's like the sister I never had." Alice said.

"Whether she didn't get a proper introduction or not, she'll still help you out." Cooper said.

"It doesn't matter who you are, if you're in trouble, if you need a hand to lift you back up when you've been kicked down, then she'll give you just that." James said.

I felt like a mess, with oxygen tubes in my nose, tears streaming down my face, and so much more, I felt and probably looked like a wreck. "And she's the best thing that ever happened to me." Nobuo said.

The girl looked hesitant, and she started to lower her gun, but then something happened. She was grabbed from behind, and pulled into the hallway, screaming and kicking. I heard it, the sound of something tearing into her…And then, that chomping.

_They _were already here. They reached us, those undead monsters. "Time to go!" Nathan shouted.

Nobuo slowly climbed to his feet and limped towards me, working with the machinery. "There, that should do it. Now she can be moved around, but you're gonna have to carry her." He said to Nathan and he nodded.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I love you Raeven. But I've got to stay behind and die with the rest of the sinners."

"No!"

"Goodbye, and live on." He said, kissing my forehead.

He nodded for Nathan to take me, and he obeyed, scooping me up, the oxygen tank in a book bag on his back. "Nathan! No! Stop it!" I screamed, pounding on his chest.

"Take that way, it'll give you a safe route."

"Thanks."

I squirmed, staring as Nathan carried me away from the only family I had left here. "You can't do this." I said.

"I'm following orders."

"Then follow mine! Take me back!" I screamed.

"No can do Rae."

The door slammed shut behind my last teammate, and I lost sight of my uncle. I started to fight even more. "Stop! That's my uncle! He's my family!"

* * *

Ami leaned out the side of the helicopter, wind whipping around her. It wasn't anything new to be going on a rescue mission, but this would be different. She was going to be attacked, she already had been, but at least she found one so far.

Rentaro Hideachi, and one of his elder brother's diead, but she promised to get him and whatever family he had out of there. They were heading to her brother in law's facility. She looked over her shoulder at Rentaro.

"Hey, be ready for when we get there. I'm going to need you to tell me what your brother looks like. Because I'm pretty sure of where he is."

"Really?" Rentaro asked.

"Yeah, from what you told me, I'm sure he's with my daughter."

Rentaro smiled at the thought that his brother was alive.

* * *

**I know I said this chapter wouldn't be emotional but...It turned out that way. So, what do you think? Go Rae's mom! Save them and reunite Hiro-Kun with Ren-Kun! And goodbye Nobuo, just when I started to like you in this chapter...*sigh* Anyways, remember the drill and see ya next time Loves!**


	30. Chapter 30: Rescue and New Beginning

†Chapter 30†

* * *

I clung to Nathan's shirt, staring blankly at my thighs. I'd lost another family member, my uncle, Nobuo, he wanted to help me and he sacrificed himself to do it.

We were heading to the roof now; the zombies had caught up with us, burst through the secret door and followed after us in hope of a snack. Just the thought of Nobuo pulling out a gun, shooting them until the gun ran out of bullets and them eating him alive, it made me feel sick.

Nathan's grip tightened around me, yet my nausea did not disappear. "Dang it! They keep coming!" Hiro shouted.

"Just keep shooting!" Jason shouted at him.

"And when I run out of bullets?"

"We've got your back." Alice said.

"Don't let go of the trigger kid!" Lars shouted, and I knew that meant, if you let go and we die, I'll kill you in the afterlife.

Nathan readjusted the oxygen pack on his back, glancing down at me. I must've been such a burden to them all…Even after all of those kind words. "It's gonna be okay Rae, I promised to take care of you."

"It sounds like you're proposing!" Tomoaki laughed.

"Hey, that's my Rae-Nee, you can't propose to her until I say you can!" Akira shouted.

Jason came up behind us, Yumiko on his back. "So, what's the plan once we get on the roof?"

Nathan didn't respond. My eyes widened. "Nathan…Please don't tell me that once we get to the roof, we're screwed."

"We're not going to die." He said.

"Nathan." I said.

"We're _not_ going to die." He repeated.

I looked away, I couldn't pressure him. After all, it must've hurt to watch the one you love scream and cry, trying to save her family, while you had to prevent her from doing so. I wouldn't know how it felt; I've never had to do that, only others do it to me.

We came up to the end up the stairwell, and the roof's door was shut and locked. Nathan took a step back and kicked it, it didn't budge. He tried again, again, again, and again, the darn thing wouldn't move, there wasn't even a dent in it.

All of us exchanged glances in fear, scared, we knew this was the end of us, that we were never making it home, that we'd never have a place to call home, that we…We…

Nathan slumped his back against the door, staring up at the ceiling, bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry Rae, everyone."

"Oh yeah? Don't be sorry, there's no way I'm dying without a good enough fight!" Akira shouted. "I've made it this far by killing these things; I'll go down killing them too."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Nathan, hand me a gun." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, looking at me, and I realized that he was crying.

I kissed his cheek. "Hand me a gun, if I'm going down, I don't want it to be like this."

"Then, I'm joining you." Nathan said, handing me a small hand gun.

He gently placed me on my feet and I aimed my gun at one of them, and pulled the trigger, its brains splattering on its fellow undead friends. I aimed it at another, killed that one. I saw one that resembled Jane, and I said prayers to her before shooting her in the head too.

"I'm out!" Hiro shouted, throwing his gun to the ground.

"Same!" Jason shouted.

One by one, we ran out of ammo, and there was still too many to count. I dropped the hand gun. "Out."

Nathan slid an arm across my shoulders and pulled me close to his body. Everyone backed up, close to us, trying to get away from the monsters, but we couldn't. Just when we all thought we were goners, there was a loud thud against the roof door, coming from the outside.

I cursed, could there have been more on the roof and now we'll die even faster? _At least you get to die faster._ The door cracked, and it was yanked back. I started to tear up at the sight of the woman in the doorway, dressed in her old army uniform, the jacket tied around her waist and guns and all sorts of weapons strapped to her.

"Who the―"

"Mom!" I cried, grabbing Nathan so I wouldn't unplug the oxygen tubes and threw my arms around her neck.

"Raeven." She said, squeezing me tight. "I just knew you were alive."

"Hiro-Nii!"

"Ren!"

The two brothers ran to each other and Hiro hugged Ren the tightest. "I'm so glad you're alive." Hiro said.

"Likewise."

"Sorr to interrupt this touching moment, but…Zombies!" Miaski shouted, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Everyone, head to the helicopter." Mom said and everyone took off, but I didn't budge. "Rae, go."

"I won't leave another family member behind." I said, choking up.

"Nobuo…He's…"

"He sacrificed himself so that way we could all make it out alive." I said.

Mom sighed and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere. I made a promise to get you all out of here without losing lives and I'm going to keep it. I'm a soldier mom, I'll literally fight to keep my baby safe."

I hugged her and stepped back. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Come on Rae, nice meeting you Mrs. Knight" Nathan said, taking my hand and dragging me to the helicopter.

Mom covered our retreat, shooting the zombies in the head, not missing even once. I looked over my shoulder, watching her. Each time one ran out of ammo, she'd drop it and grab another gun, not bothering to take the long time to reload.

Eventually, she reached us and was down to nothing, but two grenades. She pulled the pins and threw them, jumping on the helicopter. "Go!" She shouted, and the pilot lifted us up and off the ground, we barely escaped the explosion.

As we flew over what was left of the ruins of Japan, Akira stepped forward and tugged on my mom's shirt. "So…What now?"

She smirked at each of us all. "We're going to a place where we can all call home."

* * *

**AFTERWARDS**

"Yo, Rae-Rae, wake up!"

I groaned and slammed a pillow over my ear, ignoring my 'brother's' attempts to wake me up. Tomoaki ripped the pillow off of me. "Akira, you get the covers, Hiro and Ren, you guys can have the mattress."

"Huh?" I asked, but it was too late.

Akira ripped the covers off of me and Hideachi brothers flipped my mattress, causing me to fall to the floor, the mattress atop of me. "I'll kill ya all!" I shouted, throwing it off and running after them.

They took off into the kitchen and when I entered, everyone smiled at me and cried, "Happy birthday Rae!"

I smiled and blushed in embarrassment. Even though it's been two years since the apocalypse in Japan, I still haven't forgotten, I forgot my birthday every day. Although, thanks to that apocalypse, I gained a ton of new family members. Everyone that was not yet able to live on their own or land on their feet in America quite yet stayed with me and my mom, causing us to use whatever money we had to buy a mansion.

I now have a ton of brothers and sisters, and even Lars works with my mom at a gun store. In America, we're supposed heroes, surviving that disaster and managing to come here alive.

Aside from so called heroics, a lot of people got a romance life after being able to live a new life. Hiro and Alice got together, Miaski and Tomoaki, which was weird. Lexi and Dante, and Yumiko and Jason would up together, and they even managed to get surgery for her eyes, she can see for the most part now.

I even got together with Nathan, even though my mom plays both mom and dad, protecting me from boys, but Nathan and I laugh it off. We no longer go to a private school, we all go to a public school, which would be best for the most part, since it's closer to home…And not to mention, we've got some of our older teammates as teachers, I was surprised to find that Jason had become my home room teacher…That was embarrassing.

Oh, not to mention, thanks to the help of my mom and I, the gang, whom even if they lived in another country once upon a time, had gotten used to Japanese had learned the English language. Although, sometimes we slip up and start talking in Japanese, even I do, my mom doesn't though, she knows more English than Japanese.

"_Arigato._" I said, and everyone grinned. "I love you guys." I said in English.

"Love ya too Rae!" They shouted in English, it sounded so cute with the little accents.

I smiled and ran to them, ready to celebrate my birthday with my loved ones…Ah, and if an apocalypse happens to you, I wish you luck, because I'm not going back to that situation anymore.

* * *

**Well guys, that was the last and final chapter. I hope that it was a satisfying ending for you readers...I will miss you all! Although, some of you have submitted OC's for my other two SYOC's so we'll meet again! I really hope that you guys enjoyed this and feel free to always go back and reread if you want, point out all my spelling error, 'cause I know I do. Ciao Loves! You will be missed by me dearly! Oh man, I'm starting to cry... Well, bye. ^^;**


End file.
